A wedding for BADWOLF
by BadwolfLEX
Summary: The TARDIS lands The Doctor and Clara exactly where he doesn't want to be and locks them out , now The Doctor is forced to think Rory and Rose are to get wed. But what he never expected is a child..not Rory's child, a wedding is destroyed and BADWOLF returns , and Rose falls in love again. "her Doctor must be safe.":read: The Doctors medicine for a lost centurion before this :)
1. Chapter 1

**BEFORE YOU READ ANY FURTHER MAKE SURE YOU'VE READ MY OTHER STOEY "THE DOCTORS MEDICINE FOR A LOST CENTURION" or you won't understand this! **

**Authors note: this is a continuation of my recent (first) fanfiction/story. "The Doctors medicine for a lost centurion" and remember I don't own any of these characters though I really wish I did ... There would be no harm to our precious characters that are oh so real****.**

It hadn't been 20 years or 15..no, much less then that. The doctor examined his surroundings ... He hadn't landed where he had wanted - he had landed exactly where he didn't need to be or want to be for fact. He looked around expecting to see an old companion running at him or an old love ... But no one was running at him instead they were sitting, bout 10 feet away on the "park bench." You would've thought they had heard the sound of the TARDIS but It looked as though they were lost in thought - or maybe just each other's eyes. The doctor stared for a second as he soon realized Clara was standing behind him curios to know what was out there. "So where've we landed this time ?" She asked awaiting a reply

"March 21st 2014" he concluded as he looked around. "Why did you choose earth?" Clara looked a bit surprised and upset that they were in what she thought was nothing new. "Clara , hold on... You didn't press anything did you?" The doctor checked , "no ... The TARDIS doesn't seem to like me remember?" Clara rolled her eyes , "yea... Sorry just making sure" he thought back to the TARDIS not being so comfortable around Clara and then decided it was the TARDIS that had taken him here.

"But why?" He mumbled "pardon" Clara perked up interested in what he was thinking about "nothing...don't worry" the doctor brushed her off and finally exited the TARDIS and was Standing on solid ground. "So what are we doing here?" Clara followed behind "I'm not sure" the doctor admitted "oh.." Clara played with her fingers glancing down at them and making a face of confusion , "so then-" she held the N , "let's investigate" the doctor started and began walking when he stopped. "What?" Clara stumbled behind him as she had been startled by the doctors sudden halt. He was thinking .. Maybe he should check on them , he was taken aback by the fact they hadn't even noticed him yet. "Wait a sec" the doctor put a finger up to stop Clara from following him. He watched as Rory speak to her just the way the doctor use to ... With love and passion and then Rory helped her up and placed her and moved to do it ... "He couldn't be-no." The doctor thought.

Rose was excited , she'd had no idea what Rory had planned for the day he had just told her to wear something nice and get some sleep , in which she had. She picked out a red dress that stopped just above the knee with a pair or sparkly red flats similar to those of Dorothy's form the wizard of Oz , and had curled her hair only for Rory to add a white Lilly behind her ear. She was grateful he hadn't picked up a Rose to go along with her name as it was stereotypical and she liked Lilly's much better , he had looked at her with so much love as they sat on the park bench , where they had held hands and talked to each other about their pasts loves, still getting over Amy and the doctor - but together they got better. She watched as Rory's lips moved and then words finally became clear in her head "Rose Tyler , I love you even if I only have one heart to give you- I want you to have it , always.." He looked down and then back up she was a bit surprise as he stood her up and placed her hands in front of her and then stepped back. She watched as he took a breath and could feel her knees become weak as she was a bit curios as to what he was about to do and then she felt a huge smile crawl across her face as he bent down on to one knee "oh my god... Oh my god" she kept repeating in her head.

Rory was getting sweaty and overheated as he pulled at the collar of his dress shirt , "I can do this" he kept telling himself , he hadn't been this nervous the last time , but maybe that was because it had been Amy- his best friend for years. But this time it was Rose -Rose Tyler , the girl who had seen the stars before him , the girl who had risked everything for another man and then dropped that life just for him- Rory Williams. It had gone by so fast , breakfast and explaining his love for her on the park bench he thought he might be sick but he held it back as this was his idea and he was going to go along with it. He watched the smile grow on her face as he bent down on one knee and fished out a black jewelry box and flipped it open in front him holding it carefully with 2 hands. "Rose Tyler , will you marry me?" He had done it , he breathed , he had finally got it out the question he had wanted to ask for moths but wanted take it slow just in case ... You would never know if The Doctor would come crashing in and take her along with him ... AGAIN.

The doctor just stared at the two of them mouth hanging wide open , did Rory just ask her - his Rose! To marry him. The doctor then realized that they had been together for three years ...three years ago was the last time he'd seen them, he understood that Rory would maybe do this eventually but he just... Never really imagined it. He began to feel a bit sick as he tried to convince himself it was okay.. But that was the thing- it wasn't okay- not with him , he had loved Rose ... Always and he knew she would move on but he just couldn't , he never would. He could feel Clara's had brush up against his as she noticed the sadness and anger that had engulfed him.

Rose looked at him... Speechless , gaping a the way he had planned out everything for him to propose, she couldn't answer even though she knew exactly what she wanted to say "well" Rory looked at her a little afraid of what her answer may be and then she jumped up and down yelling "yes!. Yes!, of course yes! More then the universe and stars yes!" She laughed and squealed as the tears of happiness and joy started to stream down her cheeks she ran to Rory who picked her up a few centimetres of the ground and spun her around. This was all she need all she ever wanted she told her self ... All she ever wanted was Rory and her together.

Rory was filled with relief as she finally squealed and laughed and giggled repeating "yes" over again. He laughed with her as he picked her up and swung her around and stared into her huge brown eyes that made him melt , this was all he ever needed and wanted and they both knew that. Finally , no more doctor ... Just Rose and him Rory thought as he pressed his lips against hers.

"Be careful" she giggled as he set her back down , "oh yes - extra fragile" Rory rolled his eyes , "hey!" She smacked his chest with the back of her hand. "Your gonna have to get use to that" Rose said sternly with a hint of sadness in her voice as she looked down , "I will.. Doesn't matter who's it is" Rory rubbed her shoulder as he lifted her head to look back up at him with his hand. "I know...s'just..." Rose trailed off "just what?" Rory urged her to keep going. "I'll explain later-right now it's about this" she lifted her Hand and wiggled in front of him for him to place the engagement ring on her finger , "ahh" Rory remembered and took the ring an slowly slipped onto her hand followed by a kiss before he stood up straight.

"Doctor who are they?" Clara interrupted through the faint noise that was around them , "old friends - come on let's go" the doctor grabbed her hand and began to pull her with him back to the TARDIS "wait-old friends - I want to meet them!" She whined "no best not..." The Doctor held his head down refusing to look back "you said that there might be trouble here too-!" She tried to convince him to stay "obviously not- I know why were here..." The doctor stopped and let go of her hand staring down at his feet. "Why-why are we here?" Clara came up beside him trying to find what he was looking at "doesn't matter..." The doctor stated and then glanced at Clara , he started back to his home - the blue police box that was bigger on the inside. Everything was just jumbled in his mind at the moment ... Rose -Rory-married ... And what were they talking about that made Rose upset. As they Doctor reached for the handle to open the TARDIS he could just hear Clara whisper a faint name - a familiar name "Rose?" Almost like a quite question he pushed at the door but after a few attempts he realized the door wouldn't budge "ah- no!" The Doctor pulled his hair back with his hand "no-no!-no!" He banged against the doors , and tried the sonic screwdriver , as he whined as yelled in frustration he hadn't noticed his impossible girl walk off towards his old friends. When he finally came to the conclusion the TARDIS Locked him out for a reason he couldn't understand. He turned to explain something to Clara only to come face to face with air , "we'll then" he smiled somewhat annoyed and rubbed his hands together walking a small circle until he caught site of the brunette - next to a certain blonde , he made some sort of grunting noise and hit himself in the head a couple time with his sonic in hand.

Clara watched as the Doctor became extremely frustrated and confused with the TARDIS , then she looked back at the couple that the Doctor had been so interested in , then she noticed the blonde - the girl ... "Rose?" She let the name leave her thoughts ..she paid no attention to the mad man with a box as she got closer to the two her eyes widened in shock ... "No..." She scrunched her eye brows "that's not possible" she tried to convince herself - but the resemblance to her old friend was uncanny , she was only a few feet away from them now and as curios as she was she was also a bit nervous as well then she finally came between the two's conversation "scuse me-but is your name Rose-Rose Tyler by any chance?" Clara stuttered a bit as the blonde faced her and the tears started to well up in her eyes.

Rose and Rory had been discussing the wedding plans as Rose kept giggling full of joy , "oh I can't believe it Rory- oh I love you!" She said softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed at him , it didn't last long though as they were separated apart by a female voice "scuse me" she asked "-but is your name Rose-Rose Tyler by any chance?" Rose turned to face her and then it became clear why that voice was distinctly familiar, Rose was stunned .. Not in a million years had she even thought she would reunite with her best friend "Clara" her voice weak... "Rose!" Clara's voice was a bit pitched and cracked as she threw herself at the blonde wrapping their arms around each other "I-I" was the sound she could manage. Rose looked at Rory behind her as the Tears came spilling down her cheeks as she didn't resist the hug instead she held tighter not letting go no matter what the cause may be... Clara oswin Oswald her best friend. "But-y-you died... " Clara informed her as she let go "that's - a really long story " Rose made a sound that sounded a bit like laughing a sob "I bet" Clara agreed "well-umm..oh! Rory-Clara-Clara-Rory , best friend - fiancé-best friend- best friend- fiancé" Rose introduced the pair "Ello" Rory shook Clara's hand "nice to meet you" Clara replied.

"Your not as shocked or distraught as much as I thought you would be-if I had thought I would see you again.." Rose points out "yea...we'll I've seen things you wouldn't imagine" Clara laughed and then remembered the Doctor was with her- something about friends "oh" Rose and Rory shared a silent moment smiling at each other not aware that Clara shared a lifestyle very much alike to one that they had once lived.

"Well , wanna come in for tea" Rory asked , knowing that his future wife might want time to catch up with her supposed "BFF" considering the brunette had thought Rose was dead. "Sure-that okay?" Clara turned and looked at them, they both nodded "I've got a friend with me- mind if they tag along- they won't bother us to much" Clara quickly checked "sure" Rose grinned "any friend of yours is a friend of ours" Rory confirmed as Clara rushed off to grab her plus one , "I love you" Rose leaned against Rory as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her for head "not as much as I love you- soon both of you" Rory smiled. Down at her "yea.." Rose laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped the other arm around the front of her and they awaited Clara's return. Rose's smile faded as the man following Clara hunched over came into view..It was The Doctor, Rose thought back to the brunette girl that had been traveling with the Doctor when she had spied on them, watching from afar she never really was able to make out Clara's appearance but she had known deep down that there was something about her –and noe she had to face The Doctor with Clara by his side.

: **what did you think? Id love to know! So put some tips and and constructive criticism in the reviews :) thankyou or for following and liking and I , do not have an estimate for how many chapters this will be so we will just have to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I spent along time on this one and there and quite a bit of surprises enjoy!**

Rose looked up at Rory wondering if he knew who the man was following Clara, she got her answer when the small grin on his face turned into a frown and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Rose..?" He asked in question "yea Rory" she replied immediately knowing what his exacts thoughts were. "It's- umm..." He tried to talk but no speech would come out he could only think that the man who wore many different faces was coming to scoop up Rose in his arms and run off. It's the Doctor.." Rose finished his sentence as he kept opening and closing his mouth several times at the sight of he old time lord.

Clara squealed in excitement , her best friend whom she had thought died! Was standing up straight with a fiancé and living - breathing air- happy! Her smile fell as she thought about it ... If Rose had been alive , then why wouldn't she have come said something to her? She had disappeared for twelve months and turned up out of the blue as well and hadn't once explained what she had been doing all she would tell her was that it was wonderful- the ride

of a life time. She was going to get answers though, she knew it-she could just... Feel it. She saw the doctor wearing mischievous smile on his face as she made her way to him but she knew he was only making a face of annoyance. "Hello" he said as she finally stopped in front of him , "hi -" she smiled "wanna come somewhere?" She could feel the huge wave of excitement come over her-the Doctor could meet one of the most important people of her past.

The Doctor could sense the wave of excitement over come Clara and he didn't like it. This was trouble he knew it and when she asked if he wanted to come somewhere with her he didn't know what lot think. Were they going to go look around? Search for trouble ? "What about the TARDIS" the doctor looked at her "she's locked us out - we can't just sit and wait ... Now come on!" She laughed and grabbed his hand as they ran towards the park bench. The doctor became a bit queasy at the thought of what he might have just gotten himself into. Then he became aware of "who" Clara wanted him to meet... Rose Tyler and Rory Willaims.

The Doctor tried to hold a pleasant appearance but honestly he was feeling the complete opposite - a bit disgusted. It wasn't helping either it just made it more difficult to act. As they approached his old companion and love he could sense they were nervous ... Obviously that would be the right emotion as it was extremely awkward. Plus Clara had no idea that he'd even met either of the two , "Doctor meet Rose Tyler and – what's his name?" She stopped as she didn't think she had even been told or couldn't remember. "R-Rory" Rory chocked out "Rory , Williams" he breathed a heavy breath. "Well ? Shall we?" Clara smiled at the pair , ready to see their home and hear about their life.

Rose and Rory desperately tried to hold a smile but Rose was beginning to feel a bit nauseous. "Rory-" she got his attention before Clara and The Doctor were in hearing distance "what" he asked shaking the slightest bit , "I think I might be sick." She looked at him you couldn't tell if you were standing even a few feet away , but the tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. She never expected to see this man again , not the Doctor. She had figured he would move on but apparently he would never get over her- the badwolf , the oncoming storm , stuff of legend,... Rose Tyler. He would have to at some point , considering she would no longer be Rose Tyler , no , Rose Williams that would be her.

Clara's voice interrupted everyone's thoughts "well?" She asked impatiently. Then Rose remembered , "up-upstairs then... I guess" She looked at Rory then at her friend and... And someone. She didn't recognize him , not with the look in his eyes. He was staring at her , and she couldn't figure out what emotion he was holding. He looked like a lost puppy , full of sadness and regret and then the last thing she could find in his expression frightened her. He was angry , mad , full of rage and impatience there was mischief hidden underneath that- but bad .. The dark side of the doctor , and Rose could only hope that it wouldn't unleash - she knew that side... All to well.

They made they're way up to Rose and Rory's small flat quickly and Rory proceeded to put the kettle on the stove. The Doctor sat himself down on the couch and awaited a conversation to spark.

After the tea steeped , Rose and Clara sat down on a fuzzy rug in front of the coffee table which the Doctor had been sitting behind.

"So what happened- you know battle of canary warf? You disappearing for 12 months , where were you?" Clara bombarded her with questions almost pleading for answers. Rose gulped... This couldn't be happening ... The Doctor was looking at her-she could see out of the corner of her eye ... "He thinks this is funny!" Rose finally understood ... "Bastard" The word slips out silently and she knows he's heard. "What?" Clara almost hears "nothing , umm - so canary warf! Basically it was just a mistake ... Mum and I - we were in trouble had to go into hiding , I couldn't speak to anyone and I'm sorry - I'm so ... So sorry that I couldn't tell You" tears glistened in her eyes making her vision blurry. "Oh..." Clara's reaction is. Simple "but what about- that time , ya know when you disappeared for 12 months? .. You said it was the trip of a life time.." Clara kept bringing up things for Rose to explain. "I traveled ... I met someone .. They picked me up we bonded walked off - I'm sorry Clara I didn't even think for a second what I was heading into.." Rose trailed off.

The Doctor had been listening contently to the young women's conversation and he only found more troubled thoughts entered his mind the further they got through their topic ... Rose knew Clara ... And left her for a man with an ice cold stare cropped hair and a leather jacket. He pitied Clara - he really did .. But then he imagined what he would be with out meeting Rose , what if she hadn't saved him from what he had become? What if he was a dark dread filled Doctor who cursed and was full of hatred? The doctor closed his eyes , he was getting a head ache , "stop it" he said to himself so no one heard. Rory's voice called "Doctor- since the girls want to catch up maybe we should ... Umm introduce ourselves - you any good at football?" The doctor knew this was an attempt for Rory to talk to him... About things... Things of the past that most people (Rory) couldn't get over and that most people would over react (Rory) or get upset about (Rory). He could never forgive him for taking his Rose for kissing her ... Her, the real her not a Cassandra possessed Rose and Rory wasn't a duplicate doctor ... Rory kissed Rose and it was real - more real then The Doctor and Rose would ever be. "He's great , kicking a ball an stuff" Clara answered for him , "go on -" she grinned "get to know someone - take a break " Clara wanted to Doctor to relax - have a little fun , forget about space and time for a little awhile and the TARDIS.

The Doctor simply agreed with a nod of his head and followed Rory out the door down to the field across the street.

Clara looked at Rose who stared back at her "how'd you meet him?" Was all Rose could say. Clara sighed and looked at the floor for a couple seconds , "it's a long story" she tried to convince Rose with those 4 words that it wasn't worth taking about , but Rose knowing other things just wanted to hear , she wanted to hear about what fun Clara must've been having ... Without her. With The Doctor. The Doctor...Rose thought. "Well-" Clara started, sneaking a quick look at the door assuring that no one was going to barge in at any moment "he's mad Rose- and he's wonderful but I can see it .. In his eyes , there is pain - he's lost something - someone. He's alone , no one else, I mean I had heard of the others before but those were way in the past .. He never tells me about the most recent I heard of a women name river song- met her too, I guess. You won't believe me - you'll probably laugh at this but ,-" she leaned in closer and made sure Rose had locked eyes with her "he travels in a police call box! He has this weapon- no not a weapon , a screwdriver - sonic screwdriver!" Rose was trying so hard not laugh considering she already knew all the facts , but she wanted to laugh with happiness at the maniac grin that Clara was wearing , Clara was happy with the Doctor and what Rose couldn't believe is that ... Clara's story - description, it made Rose happy. Proud. Wonderful. made her feel whole , for no reason ... It was just that- that Clara her greatest friend - always , actually had the chance to know what Rose had once known ... And she wished she could share all of her stories with her. The Doctor should be the one to explain his relationship with Rose to Clara though and that's if he wanted to and so that's why Rose listens to Clara for who knows how long , about stories of the stars and not once had Clara checked if Rose thought she was crazy because Rose just smiled and listened to the voice , that beautiful voice. Her friends voice ... An impossible voice that traveled everywhere.

The moment the doctor and Rory had stepped foot outside Rory slammed the doctor against the brick wall of the old building. The doctor winced in pain , "what the hell ,Rory?" The words just spilled out of his mouth. "What dy'a mean what the hell!"Rory glared at him it wasn't really a question , more of a statement "more like what the hell are you doing here?" , Rory pushed him again , normally he wasn't one for violence but this man- the doctor had no idea what Rory had suffered. "The TARDIS took us here-she locked us out , and Clara walked off - I tried to stay out of your way.. I'm sorry." The doctor begged for an acceptation of his apology but it was no use Rory just pushed him against the wall and looked him in the eye not breaking speech once. "No I don't think you understand , doc-TOR, I proposed today , me and Rose - we should be out having fun but instead you and some Girl who claims that Rose was dead and that she was her best friend just show up out of the blue and all of the sudden it's a god damn family reunion isn't it?-isn't it!?" Rory holds the doctors jacket and slams him against the wall again , "you proposed! ... To Rose! -my Rose!" The Doctor explains trying to hold back sounds of pain and hurt. "Haha-wow..." Rory steps back and laughs shaking his head looking up at the sky. Then he walks towards the Doctor again "you don't get it do you?" Rory smirked in a humorous tone and then punches the doctor in the stomach "g-guess not.." The doctor sputters after tumbling back and sliding into a sitting position against the filthy wall. " I listened to every night - because I cared , I listened to the stories about how much she love you about how she tore apart the walls of the universe to save you! I heard about how she loved you even after you changed your face and After you pointed a gun at her and yelled that she'd moved out of the way so that you could murder a Dalek. She cried in my arms-mine- for hours after the TARDIS materialized and disappeared from sight , and then I found out about how you could leave her in an instant for some queen - Madame pom- whatever the hell her name was , you left her not knowing if you would be able to return , you came back and looked like some druken idiot-and that was exactly what you were - you just kept rambling on about bananas and didn't even notice her an Mickey strapped to a freaking table! Ready to be dissected!" The tears were rolling down Rory's cheek , he stopped to breathe. "Then you know what you did ? You let her rip apart the Walls of the universe and reunite with you only for a meta crisis to be created - a duplicate of you , and then you sent them back to the parallel world so that she could have the adventure you never could have. It broke her , never once had she loved someone so much and you threw it away- and if you want to blame my daughter for your decision then you best think twice. I know you loved River and I know that you loved Rose .. But it's over. You sent Rose away even when you had the chance to grab her hand whisper run all over again you could've taken her with you but you didn't. Instead you left her behind with a piss poor copy of yourself or maybe not- maybe he was just the real you on the inside , the real man that hides behinds your face!" Rory finished out of breath , he'd been waiting to get that out for ages and he knew at some point he would have too but he really just wanted to yell at the doctor if anyone. "You let my wife run off with you" and I knew you were only giving her want she wanted and that-that was happiness , and I was able to forgive you for that - but for Rose ... I will never forgive you , because you knew that when you left her behind on that beach for the second time ... She would've rather run off with you .. Because only then would she ever be happy."

Rory hopped the Doctor was drowning in sorrow right now and ashamed of his actions because truthfully , he should have been" Rory bent Down and watched a tear fall down the Doctors cheek "he yelled at her , he swore at her , he teased her , he burnt her , he cut her , he slapped her , he beat her , he threatened her , he tortured her and you know what - he raped her. Now, replace every "he" with the word "you" because doctor -" Rory got closer and grabbed the doctor by the shirt collar."-because you doctor are no different - that was the same man with the same memories and it was you " Rory rubbed it in , hard. "And you know what?" Rory choked a Laughing sob , it was silent for awhile and then the doctor spoke "w-what..?" He sniffed looking down even though Rory could still see his green eyes looking up at him. "He took her innocence away- and spirit , and he used her - he raped her." Rory repeated "I know!" The Doctor shot a snarl at Rory and his head flew up to glare at him , he only wished Rory to stop. "She's never cheated on me" Rory held a hand against his own mouth "so?" The doctor said confused "she's pregnant" Rory's voice was a bit muffled , the doctor waited and then made face of anger and continued sadly "well congrats" and rolled his head back to see a teary eyed Rory who was opening his mouth to speak. "I-it's ... It's not -mine."

He finally got out. "She's pregnant and it's not mine" the doctor was terrified "it had been three years Since she had been attacked by the duplicate "that's not possible" , "she went on a another trip with the vortex manipulator , he found her again , he was with another man as well-she couldn't run they grabbed her and left her balling on a cold-cold cement floor in a basement. She found away to escape though" the doctor was furious - he never once thought of hurting Rose - never , he only wanted happiness for her. He couldn't speak he felt like he might vomit he was disgusted , then it hit him "did she know who the other man was?" He didn't know what think of it, only hope but his hearts sunk as the words soaked in. "It was duplicate you and a man known as the Master" Rory looked down "but who's ever baby it is - I'll be the father , it doesn't matter - they shouldn't have to know of what harm they were caused from." Rory informed the Doctor on what he would do for this child "how far along is she?" Was the Doctors next question "6 months" Rory said dryly "... She's tiny" the doctor replied numbly "badwolf" was all Rory said as he began towards the entrance door to the old building and was soon after followed by The Doctor who still couldn't place things right in his head the only words that stuck were "badwolf" "she's pregnant" "the duplicate him and the master. As they walked into the flat he just looked at Rose sitting next to Clara laughing , Rose made eye contact with him briefly and he wondered if she might know that Rory would've told him. His poor helpless Rose .. And he hadn't been there for her. AGAIN.

**;this is the longest chapter I've wrote , anyways –surprise! Did you expect that? The master ;) anyways reviews are needed and loved –i hope I didn't miss any thing in here like spelling , -lex**


	3. Chapter 3

Clara stopped rambling on about something and they stood up off the floor to look at Rory and the Doctor. "Well did you kick butt?" Clara asked biting her lip in that innocent way. "No" Rory laughed , "yea , I lost.." The doctors head drooped and a playful sad expression was held on his face , he looked at Clara who walked towards him and soothed him , "oh you poor baby" Clara held his face in her hands and softly smiled at him .The doctor could make Rose jealous but he wouldn't use Clara like that ... He would ruin the girls friendship just with that small act an he knew it was wrong.

"Oh - Rose" Clara whipped around leaving the doctor to almost fall on his face , "yes" she lifted an eyebrow. "Congrats ...on the proposal - and Rory." She said proudly "your brave." She laughed. "Thank you" the couple said in unison. Rory gave her a questioning look and Rose closed her eyes for a few seconds before speaking. "Can I talk to you -in private , for a moment Clara?" Rose turned towards a second room for Clara to follow, once they entered the room Rose shut the door and sat down on the bed ,next to Clara and took in a deep breath "what did you need to talk to me about?" Clara whispered , trying to be Silly as if what Rose wanted to tell her was some big deal. "Well ,May as well get this over with" Rose made a shaky laugh "go on" Clara supported watching her waiting for the news Rose was holding inside "I'm pregnant." Clara's breathing hitched and she felt as if she might collapse .. No this wasn't her child but it was her friend - who she hadn't seen in years! "Your what!?" Were the first words to jump out , she couldn't really tell what that reaction was but it was most defiantly shocked.

The Doctor looked at Rory who looked back at him , "awkward.." Rory said under his breath. The doctor silently agreed , he was more interested in his thoughts though. He would have to tell Clara about Rose eventually , and he knew it should be him to explain their relationship but then again Rose was her best friend. A loud "your what!?" Came from the spare room and Rory and The doctor jumped rushing to grab the handle. The door swung open to the girls surprise and Clara was pacing back and forth making some strange faces at something Rose must have said. "everything all right?" Rose smiled that tongue between teeth smile that should have only been for him-The Doctor. He was drowned in jealousy that Rory was the man who got to see that smile everyday , but he instantly turned back to reality and looked at the brunette then the blonde "yup" -"just a bit worried- that was loud" Rory laughed awkwardly and the doctor pulled him back and shut the door. "Well they're getting along fine" Clara stopped and looked at the now closed door. "Uh-huh" Rose rolled her eyes , Clara was always easily distracted.

Later that night Clara and The Doctor were allowed to stay the night , the TARDIS had locked them out and Rose didn't want Clara -or the Doctor to have to go pay for a room when they still had "friends" who could offer a place for them. The only thing was Clara got to sleep in the spare room and The Doctor would sleep on the couch. They were fine with that.

Rose laid next to Rory in the pitch black room turning and tossing "you okay love?" Rory's voice ruptured the silence. "Yea, fine - I'm gonna get some water" Rose informed him and made a slow walk to the door feeling her way to the kitchen hoping that she wouldn't wake The Doctor.

She didn't have to wake him , he had already been awake - couldn't get to sleep. Then without any warning she was shoved against the counter with more pressure then what was meant and a hand was clasped over her mouth. She made a small muffled yelp but said and did nothing more, as she quickly realized who it was. Her vision was adjusting to the darkness and she could feel the stare piercing her soul , and the hand holding hers was familiar but yet it was nothing like how it was. His hand was holding her left and the other moved from her mouth to grasp her hip holding it against the counter. His eyes studied her face from lips to forehead and back. She glared back at him waiting for a reason to why he was bothering her , let alone pinning her to the side of the counter. She could feel him pressing Into her holding her tighter , she felt like she might pass out from lack of oxygen as she was losing the ability to breath with him holding her so close. When he didn't speak she did , "what - do you want?" She spoke through gritted teeth.

silence.

10 minutes later or longer he spoke.

"Hello" was his answer , "what." She tilted her head "I haven't spoken a word to you all day , I need to talk to you" he explained further "so your holding me between the counters and you?" She rolled her eyes. "Rose please .." He trailed off. "What - okay!-what doctor ?" She hated this , when he would try to explain something and give up because he thought it was no use.

He pressed harder against her , she gritted her teeth as her back pushed farther into the ledge of the marble top. She was forced to bend back a little as his face suddenly appeared closer to hers and he watched her. She was afraid , this wasn't the Doctor she once knew , she knew he could never be this longing for her and he would've thought about how she was feeling at the exact moment- or , would he?

Rory began to wonder what was taking Rose so long but then he assumed she had either woken the Doctor by mistake or wandered off to the bathroom? Or Clara was still up and they were chit chatting some more. He eventually dozed off fading from reality to dreams of his and Rose's wedding - they were much better times then what Rose was going through right outside his door.

"Doc-" she tried to get out but he was rambling on about stories and whatnot "you see - I could never say those words to you. - ever..." His voice was fading in and out if her mind and she became dizzy.

The Doctor straightened her and wrapped his arms around her , she hadn't notice un-till now that tears were falling down his cheeks slowly but steady "doctor" she finally let out in a sigh "Rose please" he wailed into her neck , "please , please -please"

He kept repeating. "Doctor-" she said a bit more loud this time as she finally released her hands from his grip and held both sides of his face and brought his gaze up to look at her "what?" She asked . She didn't know how long they had be standing there , him holding her and she was letting him , not struggling and then she had asked again "what?" What did he want ,he finally gave in and answered the single word question. "Rose please , let me - let me , love you" the hint full gleam in his eyes were gone there was no mischievous look or evil glare or questioning glance anymore , he was just a lost puppy , like Rory had been and the doctor had lost one of the most important things he'd ever had. That was Rose. He wanted her - no he knew no,he needed her , he needed his medicine back , he was diagnosed for life and he would die needing this prescription called Rose. He could feel the thoughts growing in the back of his head of what he could do but for now he let her hug him

Back and let him stay lost in her eyes for awhile , a long while.

It was becoming late and even though tomorrow would be Sunday , Rose was already tired from all the excitement and surprises today. Her mind became hazy as the doctor spoke a couple words that she really couldn't make out. "I need to go to bed" was the last thing he had remembered saying , and the rest was muffled "mm-hms" and "uh-huhs" , before she noticed what had gone on , her vision was black and she was out like a light.

When she rose from slumber she could feel the warm arm wrapped around her and she snuggled into the warm body. "Mornin" she stretched , she flipped herself around to see in place of Rory was The Doctor. Instead of her bed she was on the couch , "-" she went to yell when he clasped a hand over her mouth and put a finger to his lips telling her to stay quiet. The he explained her worries "we didn't do anything - you just passed out on the couch .. And I had rather not slept beside Rory." He made a face. Rose was relieved "thank god.." She threw her head back , she was still curled up against the Doctor and neither of them paid much attention to the fact. "Well" she said embarrassed, the Doctor didn't make a face though he just smiled , he hadn't been this close to Rose , in-in a long time. To long. Rose knew this was wrong-Rory or Clara could've walked out any second , explaining to Rory would be difficult because he would try to murder the man , and explaining to Clara would just be awkward and still confusing. Rose brushed it away like it was flour on the counter , she could easily clean up - that's what she was telling herself. "I-I should move" she acknowledge the idea "yea.." The doctor looked Down , his smile gone. He knew this was wrong just as well as her but it felt right for him , and if he could he would of taken Rose right there and ran off to the TARDIS , but that was un-fair , to Rose , to Rory , to Clara. As Rose began to adjust herself into a sitting position and walk away he grabbed her arm pulled her to look at him and then he kissed her gently and let go and turned himself around facing the back of the couch not letting her see how empty he was without her but still savouring every moment of last night being able to be beside her and talk to her , he was mad - he knew that , Rose knew that best of all.

Rose sat stunned , then she walked away with her jaw dropped. "He kissed me" she kept saying to herself , she was a like a teenage girl still not getting over the idea a guy liked her. This time though he kissed her , and it wasn't Cassandra possessing her or a shitty duplicate him and this time it was still a new him. This regeneration of him was lonley and open , and sad ... He was always sad but this one couldn't hide it very well , not like the first man she'd met or the second face she had learned to love. He had opened up to her , let her in and expressed himself to her , told her what she had been waiting to hear for ages. "I love you" the words bounced and echoesd around her head ... He loved her and this was the real him.

But she couldn't love him , she wouldn't. He lost that chance a long time ago when he disappeared and didn't return. The tears started to form a clear gloss on her brown hues , and overflow , she wouldn't let him see her cry either she hated this - she hated him! He just took everything they had and made it perfect and she was marrying Rory!

She was so caught up in her own thoughts and day dreams she hadn't noticed Clara walk up to her well she was getting tea and then the clay cup fell to the ground smashing as Clara touched her shoulder.

Rose couldn't handle this.

**Authors note: I'm so sorry I haven't posted for awhile but I should have a new chapter up tomorrow –reviews are loved , I hope I didn't miss any spelling even though I checked this over billions of times! Please review constructive criticism helps me improve to make this better ;)-Lex**


	4. Chapter 4

"You all right?" Clara asked Rose as she kneeled down to help pick up the pieces of the tea cup.

"I'm fine." She stated and continued picking up the smashed bits of painted clay, a bit pissed that she was interrupted but she couldn't Blame Clara.

"You sure?" Clara placed her hand back on her shoulder and Rose looked up from the ground , tear streaks stained her cheeks.

Rose was silent for a couple seconds , "perfectly fine" she smiled and got up tossing the broken bits into a plastic bag before throwing it in the garbage. She continued to walk away not even considering to say good morning and headed for her and Rory's room.

Clara stared as Rose trudged down the hall way , "doctor" she said as she looked at the man who sat up behind the back of the couch from where she could see "yes Clara?" His voice quivered "do you know what's wrong with her?" She pointed in the direction the blonde had left.

"Nope" he popped the P , "you're lying!" She placed her hands on her hips , "what?" the doctor tried to act normal but his face went red , he wasn't ready to explain this to Clara. "Tell me what's wrong" she demanded as she walked over to the couch and sat down beside him.

The doctor sat hunched over his hands together staring around the room examining every object he could to get his mind off Rose.

"Doctor if you know -you should tell me ... I am her best friend." Clara glared at him , she was upset Rose could tell

Him but not her and that was out of the question because her being Rose's best friend -well .. She was obligated to know what was wrong.

"I can't.." He said simply.

"What do you mean -you can't! She's my best friend I should know!" Clara stood up glaring pointing at herself.

A smash was heard from the bathroom.

Rose fled off to her room originally but then she changed direction and led herself to the bathroom.

She shut the door quietly and looked herself over , tear stains on her cheeks , she turned the tap on to warm water and splashed it on her face.

She gripped the sides of the sink watching .. It was happening again , his face would show up and tell her how much she disgusted him and that she was worthless ... The duplicate doctor.

She could see his fiery glare as he yelled at her, she knew this was fake but at the same time it was so very real.

"Your worthless Rose , you know that. -why else would he leave you behind with a crappy version of him ? Huh? He never meant to return for you - and it was only your sister-the TARDIS that cared but he had your best Friend too , look what a careless Bastard he is -or wait maybe. Just maybe , him and I-me the duplicate ,aren't so different! Why did you return six months ago? Did you want him originally ? you went back and found him! Well you're a whore too I guess-" "shut up!" Rose screamed and smashed the mirror with her fist taking a piece of glass out.

It slid cutting her wrist and she knew how much anyone would hate her do it but she forced it to slide down , further cutting herself letting her skin be torn and bleed , the thick red slid down her arm. She could hear his Voice stalking her thoughts "do it-do

It Rose!"

And she did , and there was no one to stop her.

Clara and the Doctor froze staring at each other with mad eyes their minds resorted to the worst case scenario and in second were flying down the small hallway.

Clara followed quickly behind The doctor "go get Rory!" The doctor pointed towards the door opposite the bathroom.

Clara did not reply she just turned , ran and and swung open the bed room door frightening Rory who immediately sat up straight , Rose wasn't in the room and Clara's hands were sweaty. She only said one word "Rose." And Rory was out of bed following in Clara's footsteps.

The Doctor fumbled with the bronze knob which unfortunately in his case had a lock , but he quickly rummaged around in his tweed jacket for his sonic screwdriver.

He pulled it out and aimed it directly at the Handel "Rose!" He yelled to make sure she was alright as he twisted the Handel.

He looked back to see Rory and Clara were just leaving the bedroom, he swiftly entered the bathroom shutting the door behind him and when he turned back he was stepping in a puddle of blood.

Rose kept cutting her wrist , moving up every time she felt the scar was deep and long enough. She knew that The doctor and Clara had most likely heard the breaking of the mirror but she was focusing on the blade that had started the bleeding and didn't pay attention to the running of footsteps. She zoned out and closed her eyes feeling as the cold blade broke her delicate skin each time.

She was sitting against the wall closest to the shower which was the farthest away from the door , there was a puddle of red soaking into the white tiles by the sink and trail leading to it down the side of it.

She thought of everyone she loved and whispered all the names.

"Rory.." "Mom" "Tony" "Clara" "Dad" "Mickey" "Jack" .."Doctor" was the last name she said out loud before looking down at her tiny stomach that was supposedly carrying a time lord baby. A tear slid down her cheek as her eyes closed and she was in blackness.

The Doctor followed the trail of blood up the side of the sink to the smashed mirror , he whipped his glare to where Rose was sitting leaning against the shower , his hearts broke as he saw what she had done to herself , multiple cuts led down her right arm and she was holding her left hand on her stomach and the doctor could only pray that she was just sleeping. He locked the door and rushed to her side.

"Rose." He pulled her to his chest holding her head under his chin rubbing her back "rose...I'm sorry ..." He didn't know what else to say he just knew this was his fault , it seemed everything was his fault and he wished the TARDIS had never even brought them back , Rose had been so happy and then he finally admitted to her that he loved her an he kissed her and -just he did so many stupid things and he couldn't fix them. "Why" he moaned into her hair as he cried. "I'm sorry -this all my fault Rose , please-I'm-I'm sorry and-" her voice stopped his "s'alright doctor" As she comforted him wrapping one arm around his neck and watched as his eyes found hers. The doctor felt better but he knew nothing could fix things perfectly, he found her brown eyes and watched As she examined his facial expression "it's alright , I promise , it's , alright." She smiled sadly and looked back down at her stomach. The Doctor knew what she was thinking about as she looked down "Ro-" he started but she stopped him , "this-this baby" she began , the doctor understood she knew Rory would have told him, "it's not the duplicates... I lied to Rory." The doctor could feel heat and rage build up inside him, it was the masters baby -at least , that's what he thought. "It's-it's umm ... Not the masters either" she choked out. "Then whose is it?" The doctor pulled her back holding her at arms length watching for a hint in her eyes. "It's-..." Tears were sliding down her cheeks as she held her head down."

Rory and Clara stopped In mid run , "what-" Clara stitched her eye-bows in confusion "you've got to be kidding me" Rory knew that The Doctor need to speak to Rose but he really had to understand Rory was her fiancé now.

He doesn't do anything either because he understood the time lord needs to talk to her as well as apologise, but if he tired to drag her off to his box he would have another thing coming.

Rory remembered Clara was behind him "give him time" he spoke up and started to walk away "excuse me?" She turned following him "what do you mean -they barely even know each other!" Rory laughed "long story-and why else would the TARDIS Land them here?" Clara was stunned -how did he know about the TARDIS! "Wait did Rose tell

You about-" Rory cut her off mid sentence "about space and time? And daleks and aliens and the TARDIS?-no , we both traveled with him at different times , she was trapped in a parallel world when I traveled with him then she had a vortex manipulator and ended up back here in search of the Doctor and we fell in love cause well she had to stay with me well

She had a broken arm and returned after having another search for him an then he showed up and..." Rory explained down to the last strand of hair of information he had to make sure Clara was caught up. Clara just listened as he went on , she couldn't believe it.

"Whose is it Rose?" He asked again and she made a sobbing sound as she looked back up with puffy eyes and red cheeks.

"It's -... " she breathed nervously , the doctor didn't have all day "Rose , please tell me" he begged she finally replied after a matter of minutes and the doctor just hugged her in shock , the words rang in his head and his hearts

Pounded faster...and faster.

"It's yours..."

Authors note: MWHAHAHA -okay yea ..not so much like that , but anyways! I hope you like it :) sorry this chapters a bit short but I did say i'd have one up soon so yeah! as always please leave some tips for me to improve there always needed and nice little comments and what not or loved very much ( did that surprise you? -my plans changed XD) -Lex!


	5. Chapter 5

"it's yours.." The Doctor sat on the couch and watched as Rory assessed Rose's current condition , "what happened?" Clara asked as soon as she got the chance. Rose gave her questioning look , "for you to do that to yourself" Clara pointed at her arm that now had a bandage on it. Rose didn't really have an answer but she made it simple "I just..had a bit of a..umm-sometimes things from the past- haunt me and I can't control myself." she made up her mind on what to say. "why Didn't you tell me , you know- bout traveling with the doctor and stuff?" Clara brought up the topic both Rose and The Doctor had been dreading to answer. Rose looked at Rory who shrugged and replied "well-someone had to tell her.." Rose looked back at Clara and glanced at the Doctor, "cause you probably would've thought I was crazy she said softly.

It was afternoon now and Clara had helped Rose clean up the bathroom well Rory and The Doctor went to buy a new mirror. The two men strode down the busy street and past the café Rose and Rory had once sat with each other. Rory didn't feel like talking much , and The doctor had a lot more on his mind then what the average person could tell. He couldn't understand how the baby could be his , and why would Rose lie that she was raped again? Did she not know how over done that was? He brushed it off though because it was the only _reasonable _explanation especially if she'd had to explain she was pregnant to Rory. "but how's it mine?" the doctor mumbled and shook his head , Rory turned his head to give him a look of interest , "what's yours?" he eyed the doctor. The Doctor wanted to go bang his head into a wall un-till he regenerated , "nothing Rory-its none of your business" The Doctor shot –even though it most definitely was Rory's business "sorry was just curious" Rory rolled his eyes as they entered the furniture shop to pick out a new mirror.

Clara watched as Rose carefully threw the rest of the broken glass into a plastic bag and then put it in the garbage bin , to Clara it seemed as if Rose was used to picking up broken things and cleaning up. She wondered how Rose had felt , being in the parallel world –alone and then having a duplicate doctor who had a different face but a face Rose had known, beat her and hurt her. Clara felt guilt even though she knew as well as Rose no one could have done anything Clara still wished she had been there for Rose. It had been 6 years since she had last seen her, and she thought she was dead when she was really being yelled at and told lies , Clara was still mourning her death at the time and she didn't even know the pain her friend had been going through. Clara wiped a rolling tear from her cheek before Rose could notice and sat up off the back of the couch. Rose turned around to the friendly face who had done so much for her and she lied to her when she really could have told her the truth. Rose knew Clara understood though, she walked over to Clara and opened her arms after Clara and the two hugged each other tight. "I'm sorry.." Rose exhaled "for what?" Clara said her voice muffled into Roses shoulder "for lying , for not telling you anything and then not looking for you when I returned and being to focused on other people when I should've been thinking of you...your my best friend –it's not fair to you that I ran off with a stranger and didn't once think about what I was doing" Rose couldn't say anything else as the sadness took over and she closed her eyes letting the tears fall. Clara just stared at the wall thinking, "it's okay , I know –I did the same thing , It's alright now , because your back and I'm back and were right here right now ,reunited... best friends again. We each lived an adventure and we still are and you know what? It's perfectly fine that you ran off with a stranger, because you deserved that adventure and he gave you the stars" she sobbed and squeezed Rose tighter trying to finish her sentence.

"he's mad Rose insane he's amazing though ,and anyone would've been stupid enough to give up the option of travelling with him is crazy , because he truly is brilliant and I understand that you did what you did to be by his side , fighting enemies and exploring. You and I we both deserved this journey and I'm glad I could share it with you, and so .. if you ever get another chance-promise me Rose , promise?" she assured Rose was following "I promise" Rose replied still holding the brunette " promise me that.. that if you ever-ever get another chance to go see the stars and explore space and time , that , you'll take the opportunity no matter what the cause.." Clara finished with cried out eyes. Rose held her back at arm's length and the two made eye contact "promise.." Rose smiled , and she would keep that promise.

Rory and The Doctor emerged with a cardboard box containing a mirror that The doctor had picked out for Rose, and wouldn't leave the store without it, he had even threatened to give Rory a famous Tyler slap which luckily got him to agree to the mirror. The Doctor was filled with joy , he grinned like a toddler madly excited to give someone a gift trying extremely hard not give away what it was. Rory was trying hard to hold back a laugh at the mad smile The Doctor was shining the whole time after he had agreed to letting him buy the mirror , Rory would never admit it but he felt a warmth grow on him , he missed traveling in the TARDIS and the smile the Doctor made when he discovered something completely obvious and even though the doctor was doing this for Rose he wasn't jealous. He walked on with the raggedy man taking turns holding the skinny box dodging people in the busy street as it started to empty and turned into early evening. "hey-" Rory grabbed The Doctors attention as they walked in the cool breeze "yes Rory" The Doctor spun around like a five year old to face him "sorry , that I lashed out at you the other day" Rory tried to apologize ,"it's fine" The Doctor said in return "no really-" Rory wanted him to know but the Doctor knew and The Doctor didn't want Rory to apologize "it's fine!-really Rory!" The doctor exclaimed as his voice hitched , Rory didn't deserve to say sorry , not after what The doctor found out about Rose's baby and- his..they finally reached the flat and hurried up stairs and opened the door Rose and Clara sleeping on the couch well frozen played on the T.V. Rory chuckled "well she finally has someone to share her Disney love with." The Doctor just stood and smiled , 2 of his companions he'd never expected to be friends looked like little children one arm draped over the other having fallen asleep watching a princess movie , "hey" Rory whispered and nodded his head towards the bathroom and The Doctor followed down the hall "lets surprise them and set it up" Rory explained.

Later that evening Clara and Rose worked to cook dinner well The Doctor and Rory finished cleaning and setting up the bathroom , they all sat down together and ate chatting about the good parts of the day ignoring all the conversations the four of them had had earlier. The Doctor finished quickly and rinsed his dishes and yelled as he ran out the door "BrB!" Rose dropped her fork and Rory closed his eyes in embarrassment well Clara just sat stunned. The Doctor fled Down the stairs in hope that the TARDIS would let him in this one time , it was important. He exited the building and rushed through the alley way towards the wooden blue box. He grinned as he slowed down skidding to a halt in front of the box nervous for what she would do. He slowly reached for the handle and grabbed a hold of it but when he went to push...the door stayed firm , didn't budge , The Doctors hearts sunk , he couldn't get what he needed anywhere else , he banged the door once with his fist hard and slid down leaning his back against the blue door. He didn't want to move or go back upstairs, what point was there? Only a couple minutes later did he hear distant footsteps, he didn't think much of them until he saw the familiar black flats that Rose wore. His eyes followed them up to her face, her eyebrows furrowed "what's wrong?" she asked him as she floated down to his level and kneeled beside him. The Doctor breathed and held his head down "I need to get something from inside the TARDIS" , "what do you need?" Rose requested awaiting his answer "it's a surprise" he informed her "oh" she giggled "well why won't she let you in?" she sent another question his way "because , she thinks I'll fly off and never return.." The Doctor dropped his faded smiled and frowned. Rose looked around worried and then sat herself down beside him against the TARDIS "well-would you?" she catechized , the doctor wouldn't lie to Rose "well I want to , but for one , Clara's upstairs and two , I still have some discussing to do with you" he made a half smile and then fell back as the TARDIS door swung open , Rose stifled a laugh which turned into a snort. The doctor threw his hands up "yes!" he yelled and jumped up, running down the TARDIS hallway in search of something , in all the huff he hadn't noticed Rose follow him in.

Rose felt like the room was spinning as she looked every which way, it was completely different! Changed into a silver looking room with Gallifreyan written on panels above the console, along with two staircases on each side and different choices of hallways leading to who knows where. Rose couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness in her as she realized, it was changed ...everything was completely changed she wondered if anything from her past on the TARDIS was left, she wanted to know if this is what it looked like when the Doctor had met the ponds or if it was all Clara had ever gotten to see. She didn't want to be upset but she was, this use to be home once upon a time and no it was not the same old home she had grown to love, instead it felt empty she could feel a tear slide down the side of her face and she rubbed it away grumbling at herself "no don't do that" she scolded herself , she was shocked to look up and see The doctor hiding the object he needed and watching her. "Rose" his voice was deep, "I'm fine" Rose shot before he could go on "no." The Doctor stared at her knowing that she wasn't okay, he didn't expect her to walk right in but then again why wouldn't she, the TARDIS was practically her sister. Rose could feel something tugging at the back of her mind almost-like.. humming-music! It was the TARDIS , gently humming was what the TARDIS was doing and strangely enough it calmed Rose , the music of the TARDIS was the only thing familiar but it felt better to listen then to see.

Before Rose knew it she was caught in a pair of arms that belonged to the doctor her eyes snapped open and the words spilled out "what the hell just happened!" "you fainted!" the doctor explained and grabbed under her knees to carry her like a princess , holding his surprise in his hand where she couldn't see. "weird.." she scrunched her face , "did anything else happen before that?" the doctor said cautiously , Rose thought about it for a second as the music faded in her mind "no-you can put me down also" she said a bit sheepishly , The Doctor just grinned and carried her out of the TARDIS , he closed his eyes to speak to the TARDIS quickly before he returned upstairs "thank you."

Clara was laughing at something Rory said when The Doctor walked in with a dizzy Rose all though she didn't tell him that , "umm-" Rory said confused "I fainted..and he refused to let me walk" Rose rolled her eyes in good humor "okay!, I'll be right back" The doctor announced and ran off to the bath room with his surprise still in hand , fortunately Rose hadn't seen and he assumed Clara hadn't either considering she rushed over to Rose to squeal about something, Rory had followed the doctor and stood in the door way watching as the Doctor pulled out a round orb shape "umm-doctor what is that?" Rory pointed at the blue ball like object. The Doctor pressed a button on the side which allowed it to open slowly and reveal a gold light "what the.." Rory eyes went huge , he recognised the light – he had seen it before. "time energy" The Doctor grinned and Rory watched in horror and amazement as the Time energy went directly to the mirror with the Red rim and dissolved into the glass "what did you-" Rory tried to talk but the doctor just pressed a finger to his lips so Rory shut-up and watched. The gold light swam in the in the reflection of the mirror and formed roses and wolves in movements like finger circles , then a picture of Rose and Clara appeared in the corner hugging , in the bottom right directly across from Rose and Clara was the TARDIS with Rose and Rory sitting outside of it in the bottom left was Rory and Rose kissing by the lamp post , Rory thought it was amazing "you see the TARDIS sees all , the past ,and the future, so now the time energy is taking images from past , and present ,and placing them on the mirror but in a cartoon way" The Doctor explained pointing and moving his hands in different directions "she is taking important moments from Rose's memory and building images on the mirror" Rory watched as in the last corner a picture formed of Rose and The Doctor sitting on the couch , the doctor cupping her cheek and kissing her. "doctor" Rory's voice raised and The Doctor winced at the sound because he knew what Rory was going to bring up , "I thought that it took memories from past and present?" "it does" The doctor made a nervous laugh. "I'm gonna kill you" Rory stated "I know" The Doctor gulped and started down the hall yelling "Rose!" "Rose –he's threatening to kill me!" "great" Rose said to Clara who laughed and Rose continued to get up as Rory came galloping into the living room and glared at her "you let him kiss you!" , Rose wasn't excepting that remark "calm down" she raised her hands and began to slowly pace herself walking towards him "that was this morning wasn't it?" he spat , The room went silent and the doctor stood away from the wall and walked closer to Rory and Rose "I was tired it was a stupid thing" The Doctor brushed it away "you said –important moments though!" Rory argued. Rose's heart sunk, that moment wasn't important to the doctor ? in the midst of Rory getting angry Rose said one word "what.." her voice cracked The Doctor looked at her and realized what he had said "no-Rose!" but she had already walked away and slammed the bathroom door.

"great.." Rory threw his arms up in the air and walked away to his and Rose's room and slammed the door identical to Rose "Clara wait here" he whipped around and back making sure she was on the couch Clara rolled her eyes "this is his problem –not mine " she repeated to herself.

Rose dabbed the tears from her eyes not having looked at the mirror yet she turned and faced the wall , out of the corner of her eye she could see a razor blade and the temptation grew , "no" she kept telling herself , the duplicates words crawled into her mind "do it-do it Rose!" the real Doctors voice stopped it though "please –Rose! Listen , it is! Please let me in-please" Rose thought back to the night before when he begged to love her and she thought it over more then five times , "is it important?" she asked , she waited patiently "yes" The Doctor sounded defeated , Rose slowly turned the handle still not having looked at the mirror the doctor pushed himself in shutting the door behind him and looked Rose over making sure she hadn't done anything to herself again. "have you looked?" were the first words to come out of his mouth "what do you mean?" Rose tilted her head and crossed her arms "the mirror" the doctor nodded his head to the mirror behind her "no" she looked down. The Doctor grabbed her waist and turned around slowly as she kept her head down , he placed his head on her shoulder and whispered "look-please" Rose slowly lifted her head up , her face brightened as she examined the mirror and the cartoon like pictures and the words _Badwolf_ written at the top , her eyes stopped on the picture of her kissing the doctor "that's important to me" The Doctor broke her concentration , she smiled a bit. This was wrong. "how is it mine Rose?" he brought up the topic she didn't want to have to explain "I was working with torchwood six months ago and decided to use my vortex manipulator , and ..I found you and you know the rest." Rose exhaled and looked away from the Doctor. The memory came flooding back to him , he understood she had cheated in a way."Rose" he kissed her ear. This was so wrong. He didn't know how he couldn't remember that night with Rose but some memories were hidden on purpose the only thing was is that he loved that memory, the doctor placed a hand on her stomach and looked at the reflection in the mirror he slowly followed up Rose's pink shirt and made eye contact with her, "it's a girl" Rose said firmly. He could feel her heart pounding his did the same he waited un-till their hearts were in sync and turned her around and picked her up to sit on the edge of the sink. This was very wrong. "Rose Tyler" he smiled like a maniac , Rose rapped her legs around him and cupped his face with her hands staring into his green eyes , he was different but so very the same and during that moment he was nothing like the duplicate he was _her doctor and she was finally his-his Rose._

"what do you want to name her' Rose surprised him with the question but he instantly answered "Donna Ozwin Tyler" He grinned , Rose said nothing just nodded in agreement. "I love you" The Doctor said with no hesitation this time and he most certainly meant it , Rose crushed her lips against his to kiss him and wouldn't let go.

The Doctor pushed her shirt up a bit with one hand and kissed her back , he didn't want to stop this moment it felt to real , to good , to natural.

He kissed her un-till she wanted to stop and he understood how humans could last so long when kissing , he loved her to much. "doctor" she sighed between there lips and smiled holding on not letting go for a moment , she didn't even hear the engagement ring slide off her finger and drop to the floor.

This was so very wrong.

And Rose Tyler loved it.

**Authors note: (devil face here) yay! another chapter! I'm really having fun writing this , I worked my butt off on this chapter and I'm almost positive there are no spelling mistakes but I probably jinxed that-so don't judge me! Anyways I NEED HELP! I can't decide if I still want Rory/Rose or Doctor/Rose (11****th****) and doctor and Rose and kind of taking over –anyways reviews are loved and tips on how to make my writing better ;) please follow and reviews , also my plot has changed a bit – ill probably have to rewrite my description XD anyways ill have another chapter up hopefully soon but I can't promise anything!-Lex! **


	6. Chapter 6

Rose sat at the edge of the sink, a look of disappointment and sadness was visible on her face... "stupid" she muttered to herself , she fell for it again.

Clara fumbled to let go of The Doctors grip as he dragged her down the stairs to the open TARDIS "where are we going?" Clara asked the doctor "far away!" he yelled as they made their way into his ship. "what about Rose and Rory?" Clara knitted her eyebrows , "their fine-happy as can be –now! Where do you wanna go?" The doctor spun around ready to flip a switch holding back a sound of pain and despair. "I want to go see Rose!" Clara shot "we're leaving" The Doctor stated "I didn't even get to say goodbye!"Clara complained "well umm-that's fine , Rose said that was fine now where do you want to go?" The Doctor repeated. "I want to go back upstairs and see Rose!" Clara retorted as she whipped around to go running out the TARDIS doors which un-conveniently slammed closed before she had a chance and the sound of the TARDIS materializing was close to finished. The Doctor looked at her and grinned "well let's find out where've we landed!" and made his way for the TARDIS doors to see what new world or place they would discover , Clara stood still and watched in amazement at the time lord. "well come on!" he waved his hand at her , Clara glared at him "I can't believe you!" she shouted as she looked for somewhere to run "what do you mean?" The doctor raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I was perfectly happy seeing Rose-and I didn't even get to say goodbye! You finally get to see people you hadn't seen in years and the moment the TARDIS opens up again your ready to ditch them?" Clara exclaimed. The Doctor didn't think like that though, he had made a decision , he never wanted to leave Rose of course not –he just didn't want to mess things up. Not again. He watched as Clara fled the console room with tears tugging at her eyes. "Cla-" he began to call after her but gave up , he had hurt three people in one day. He walked over to the stairs and sat himself down holding his head in his hands not moving or talking just thinking and watching. And listening ..

Rory laid on the bed rubbing his eyes , he was getting sick of The Doctor , he knew Rose and him had had a past but that was the past , he proposed to Rose! And she let the man kiss her. Rory wondered if that was more important to her then when he proposed to her? It wasn't even on the mirror. "The mirror" Rory thought –he could smash it. Would that help? As he slowly sat up he heard the front door slam and he wondered if that was maybe Rose running off with the Doctor and Clara, he erased the thought from his mind and dared to risk exiting the room. He pulled open the door and looked down the hall and there down the hall was Rose, Rose sitting on the edge of the sink, hunched over playing with her ring, crying. He didn't know what had happened and he didn't know whether or not to feel bad. He loved Rose though she made many mistakes he knew she would always come through. He crept down the hall- way trying to be quick but quiet, he reached the entrance way to the bathroom and spoke "Rose.." she looked up red faced and teary eyed. "Rory" her voice hitched, Rory opened his arms , Rose slid her ring back on and wrapped herself around him like a bear as he carried her to their bedroom.

Rose curled into the fetal position well Rory brought the covers up and laid them over her "thank you" she whimpered , Rory turned to walk out and boil some water when Rose spoke up "Rory? You know I love you, and I did some really stupid things..I know you may never forgive me for some of those things but just know , I'm not the brightest , but you know what? I love you and you should be the only one I love , I have a past , we both do. We are both broken and there's not much more we can do to fix that and It's my fault that you've been hurt more because of me , so –if" Rose paused and Rory turned around to watch her say it 'if you don't want to marry me.." she choked out "..you Don't have to" she continued and shoved her face into her pillow trying to hide her sobs. "Rose , I know what you did and I forgive you for all of that , your lucky I'm a forgiving person , but you know better then anyone –I will never want to not marry you , but if that's what you-" he was stopped by the blonde hopping out of bed and running at him embracing him in an enormous hug he couldn't help but smile at her child like behaviour. "I know , I know about the baby-the real dad , and I know ..I just know" Rory gritted his teeth it was painful hearing her sob because she knew she did so many stupid un-forgivable things but was always willing to give her another chance , because he loved her.

Clara threw herself to the floor and smashed against the side of the TARDIS wall hitting it with as much force as she could , she had been with-in arms reach of her best friend whom she hadn't seen in years and was supposedly dead! For less then a couple days and The Doctor didn't even have the decency to let her say goodbye. She had never cried so much in as little as two days and she realised that she may never see Rose again! That was it. She loved the doctor very much but this was cowardly and what reason did he have to drag her away? She knew The Doctor and Rose had travelled together at one point but what could possibly make him run out like that? She held the wall as she got up and wiped her cheeks as she made her way down the metal floor back to the console room and met the doctors eyes. He was sitting on the staircase when she decided to speak , "what reason did you have to walk out and drag me along?" she didn't break speech. "..I was hurting people along with a relationship and affecting myself...' the doctor replied , "and what about me" Clara said simply. The doctor just shook his head "I don't know..I'm sorry" was all he could say. "sorry" Clara laughed as she walked to her room.

Rose didn't want to let go of Rory , she was sick at herself and surprised that Rory could even forgive her let alone be around her , and he knew? He knew she made a huge lie to save him from the truth, he was so much better and she didn't deserve him she shoved her face into his shoulder and rocked back and forth with him as he soothed her, and kissed her forehead. Rory Williams , was incredible , "Rose , don't –don't leave me , if anything –if you don't want to hurt me , or do something un-forgivable , don't leave me." Rory pleaded "Okay" she sniffled she knew he could've been possibly thinking about Amy and she understood how he felt , being left behind , but he had it worse , he got left behind with no one at least she had had her mum , and a even gained her dad back. But Rory was left alone , his parents moved and he rarely saw them –so who did he have un-till he had met Rose? "Rory Williams , I'm not leaving you , and if I do , I'm not leaving you behind" she smiled and could feel his heart against her chest.

Rory Williams , the lone centurion , the one who was lost and now found and he was the one , Rose knew it , she loved Rory Williams and he loved her –no matter what the cause or stupid thing the other had done they loved each other.

**Authors note: i looked this over 6 times if there are mistakes don't judge me!)well then –what do you think? Reviews and follows are loved! and tips on how to improve my writing are greatly appreciated! So I'm not exactly sure if it still is Rory/rose or if it's 11/Rose? But let me know what you think! Anyways I really like this boy and my friend liked him to but she said it was okay because she doesn't like him anymore and we both connect (the boy and i) like alot! And we hang out pretty often and ugh! Aajsdhdjkfn –don't mind me –carry on , review , follow favourite –love you! –lex XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: normally I put these at the end of A chapter , but can I just say you guys have made this extremely hard to decide on a ship :p. (Rose/Rory) (11****th**** Doctor/Rose) so if you could be ever so kind and give me GOOD reasons on why you think which ship should sail. Thank you!-now you may go ahead and read , I'll see you at the end.-Lex**

_eight months later._

Rose sat staring into the mirror , the mirror the doctor had given her , the mirror that held four of her most important moments(five including _badwolf_) , the mirror she knew Rory would take any chance to get at and break. (he never did though) , Rose loved that mirror even if she shed a couple tears every time she looked at it, she scanned the pictures, the one of her and Rory kissing by the lamp post, the one of her and Clara hugging , Rory and her sitting outside the TARDIS , and the doctor kissing her. She closed her eyes and took a breath exhaling at the memory, her eyes glanced down at her stomach which was not much bigger then when she had last seen the doctor and Clara, she wondered if Clara wanted to leave? She couldn't think about that right now though. This was her and Rory's day-no one else's , She poked at her blonde hair that was curled and had to braids from her forehead tied back behind her head, her dress was a cream colour with a 50's look to it , the sleeves didn't touch her shoulders only the skin beside the side of her chest. So when she placed her arms down the dress was strapless, the skirt was cut by a heart shape on her back and only came just above her knees. This was the dress she had chosen so many months ago flipping through a magazine with Clara well Rory and The doctor had left to find a new mirror. She wore a net like vale clipped to her head that had – ironically a small white rose attached to it. They had bought a new home not so close to the city four months after the Doctor had arrived and fled , there were white lilly's planted about the garden Rory had been working on for her and a couple small hedges on the side of the lawn. The Door was a deep red and had a black lion headed knocker and a huge window to look out of , It was an older house also made of red and brown bricks but she liked it. It was home and it was her home that she shared with Rory. "heh-hem." The older female voice interrupted Rose who was busy admiring herself in the outfit , It was Rory's mother who didn't exactly , approve , of Rose's dress , or of Rose for the matter. Rory's dad liked her though , guess that was a good thing, Rose was extremely nervous for today , she had no father or mother in this world to hand her off , and there wasn't many friends , but she did manage to call up Mickey and Martha , she found Sarah Jane and her son , she even got a hold of captain Jack (she was most excited to see him but wouldn't tell anyone). "well come on slow poke" Rory's mother was rushing to get this over with "sorry.." Rose huffed as she made her way to the bedroom but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder "no-I'm sorry , this is just a little new and all too familiar to me , I'll grab your shoe's" Rory's mother rushed off down the hall , Rose understood , about Amy-Rory had been married once before and she understood how this was "new." Rory had decided to finally tell them (his parents) That Rose was pregnant but he left out that (a) it wasn't his child and (b) she'd be pregnant with the time lord baby for 15 months. Apparently the doctor hadn't warned her that time lord babies take a long time to produce and grow, every so often Rose wondered if she had maybe the lost the baby but then it would either kick really hard or she would have terrible morning sickness. Roy's mother came back down the hall with the heels that had thick lace designs on either side and an open toe. This was Rose's wedding day.

Clara mumbled something under her breath and the Doctor didn't bother to ask , that was how it had been the past eight months. Since he abandoned Rose in a hurry, he just watched her walk round the console with crossed arms muttering to herself. They had been in The TARDIS a couple days not bothering to travel anywhere. The Doctor was becoming a bit finicky and over done with want for adventure , he had asked Clara multiple time's where she wanted to go but she would just look up and glare at him like he knew what she was saying. He knew exactly but he couldn't go back there , today they had only just gotten up-well Clara had ,he'd been tinkering with the TARDIS most of the night. Though Clara thought the doctor hadn't a single care for Rose she was wrong , not a day went by without the doctor thinking of Rose and Rory and what they were up to and what they might have been doing and what their relationship had become. He didn't know it yet but when the TARDIS started to rattle and shake and materialize from the void he was going to get his answer.

Rory was shaking , he hadn't done that at his and Amy's wedding , but maybe that was because it was Rose-both women were brilliant and amazing and he would always love Amy, but Rose was the women who healed him when Amy left him behind and he would never admit to Rose that he was terrified. Terrified that Rose would just get up leave one day , that maybe she would leave him for the doctor , if he ever returned. He shook the thoughts away and cleared his mind only to be interrupted by the sound of the TARDIS. He was rushing outside the same minute Rose had and then they saw, the brunette known as Clara emerge from the blue box in a red dress as Jack pulled into the drive way. The Doctor following behind cautiously , Rose watched as the examined their surroundings and jumped a bit as she was taped on the shoulder she spun around to see the face of someone she could call her brother. "Jack!" she yelled with happiness "Rosie!" He opened up his arms for a hug, Rose squeezed him with pure joy, after almost four years she could hug him again-someone she knew. Mickey and Martha had already arrived and handed them a wedding gift and Luke and Sarah Jane had followed them to the back yard to greet everyone else. Rose didn't want to let go and neither did Jack but her mind was still set on the TARDIS by the bushes , "oh-it's good to see you" she smiled and finally let go of him "you too" he agreed and shone his bright smile "you can go to the back and get yourself settled" Rose explained as he walked away , she turned around to see a more then jealous Rory and couldn't help laughing at the eye roll he thought she hadn't noticed. "oh you" she hit his arm and then focused on the brunette running up to her "Rose!" the voice yelled "Clara" Rose starting running towards her in hopes of not tripping , they slammed together in a huge hug , "what are you doing here?" Rose pushed her back and asked "I have no idea-I think it was the TARDIS!" she grinned "Oh" Rose stitched her eyebrows "your-it's your wedding day" Clara was gaping at the dress Rose was wearing and smiled at her devilishly , Rose smiled back knowing the joy Clara was feeling seeing her in the dress they had picked out together. "oh-" Clara began, a frown forming on her face "I-we didn't interrupt or intrude did we?" her eyes huge like puppies "no" Rose laughed. She hadn't realized the man in tweed who still had the same face approaching them, Rory did though, he eyed him making sure he got the message that Rose was his now, The doctor looked away as he came up behind Clara pushing on his heels back and forth impatiently wishing he wasn't there.

Rose finally saw him and she had no clue what to do or say , he was rocking back and forth like a child and she couldn't help grinning at the childish behaviour "Doctor" she spoke up and then closed her mouth rubbing her lips together. "hello , Rose..Rory" he finally stood still, "congratulations" he said with an emotionless tone. Clara elbowed him and made a face of shame, Rory spoke up inviting them to join Clara smiled and followed him to the back yard leaving the doctor and Rose to have a conversation about the last time they had seen each other. Before the doctor could say anything he felt a hard Tyler slap across his cheek he watched as Rose turned around and walked away. He deserved that he thought. He stood for awhile thinking of what to say , he didn't really know if anything could make up for his behaviour but just being beside Rose made his hearts beat faster. "stupid" he grumbled and smacked his forehead a couple times , and then returned to follow Rose sprinting after her "Rose!" he caught her attention "please –please , I'm asking you to listen , I am sorry , I know it's not much but I am!. I am so , so sorry." That was something his tenth regeneration would've said. "you know!" Rose turned around and stopped him in his tracks he was only inches away from her. "You really aren't that different from you last self, and you really aren't that different from the shitty duplicate I had to deal with for three years! I'm sick of you, you show up when my life's perfect and then I'm so in love with you that you drag me right back to you and now you show up on my wedding day! You have got to be kiddin me!" There are tears he can see them streaming down her face, he has no words. She's about to walk away to fix her make up when "I know" he agrees. "I know , I know that you love me , and I show up when your life's perfect , and then I go and destroy your relationships , I know I'm terrible, I want you all to myself , because to me –you've always been _my Rose_" he smiles sadly "I know I'm a selfish bastard " he takes a step to turn around when he's pulled back and he's being squeezed by the blonde in a hug "I –I still missed you" she sobbed "me too" he held his head above her placing a hand on her back, the moment is over to soon and she's rushed off to fix her hair and makeup so he makes his way to the back yard for the ceremony to begin. He Is greeted by Rory who assures him Clara is front Row and stops him before he walks off to join her "doctor, I understand –everything , just please –don't ruin this" , The doctor smiles in return and nods that he won't and turns "do you have a bathroom I can use?" he just wants to get away for a second "yup-in through the back door down the hall to the right" Rory directs him. When he reaches the fairly large bathroom there is Rose hunched over the sunk head in hands muttering about something still upset "Rose" The doctor gains her attention "sorry" she sniffs as she starts to walk out but he pulls her back watching her with worry "what's wrong" "nothing" The doctor: you sure, Rose: no... "I'm here-if you need me" he comforts her "s'just , I don't have my mother or father to walk me down , I'm parentless in this world .." she explains "I know it's not a huge deal but-" "I'll do it: The doctor stops her "what?" she looks up at him 'I'll walk you down-hand you off" the doctor chokes "I will" he promises her , with that she smiles and is whispering in his ear "I will always love you."

Soon the music is playing and the doctor and her are latching their arms together and he's trying not to cry. She's beautiful -gorgeous , even without the dress and just like her he would always love her. _his Rose_ they're almost all the way down the aisle when there's a loud bang and a gunshot has gone off , no one falls though The doctor stops with Rose looking around as everyone is screaming in fear "calm down!" an old voice yells , "it's just me" The voice is male and cheeky "no" Rose thinks to herself "and me" another voice adds in The doctor is in panic mode and rushes to grab Clara and Rose and bring them to the end of the aisle with Rory. "you can't be here!" Rose screams Oh , but Rose-I can. Then a face ,Clara , Rory and Rose have never seen before walks out from a crowd of people "ello-doctor" he laughs "those drums –can you hear them" "who is that" Rose questions The doctor gulps "The master." "nice to meet you Rose" the master greets her walking closer "stay away!" the doctor yells pulling out his sonic screwdriver , The master just laughs. Then the messy haired familiar man walks out from the crowd opposite the one the master had been in "long time no see" his dark eyes twinkle "you really are a worthless bitch." He laughs The doctor watches as the previous incarnation of himself comes closer to Rose "you won't mind if I take her with us do you?" The duplicate laughs reaching a hand for Rose "back off!" Both the Doctor and Rory command gritting their teeth. "I like her: The master nods at Rose who steps back a bit "who did you say she was again?" he asks the duplicate answers.

"Rose Tyler otherwise known, as _badwolf_"

**Authors: ..me:grins , so what do you think? Answer my question please about Rory/Rose or doctor/Rose and give me some good reasons because it could still go either way and if there is spelling mistakes I apologise anyways see you in another chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

Before anyone realizes what's happening , Rose is kicking and screaming as the one man she is most terrified of is dragging her away from the people she cares about most. Her guests along with Rory's family are running around in panic, and the doctor is frozen staring at the man known as the Master having some kind of silent conversation "let go of her." The doctor says with a clenched jaw and cold stare, "why?" The Master asks simply, "because I said so" The Doctors on the verge of jumping at him. "why should I –really doctor? What importance is she to you?" The Master just smiles with a twinkle in his eye and the doctor is trying to stiffen himself and not lash out like a raging dog. Rose is off to the side in front of Rory and Clara being held down by her worst nightmare , the familiar face of a man she once loved glares at her and laughs "thought you could get away didn't you" anger surges in him and he tightens his grip making Rose wince in pain. "She's important to me and everyone else here , because we're her friends and she does not belong to you!" The doctor spits at the Master, "oh" he laughs "well , that is true , but not what I'm seeing-what I see , is a fiancé who cannot explain how he feels and is still keeping secrets of past loves along with a deep anger towards a certain man , I see a girl who is _impossible_ and is disappointed with a cowards decision from months ago still." The doctor steps back and puts a hand in front of Clara "I see a man who longs for the one who changed him and helped him to get over his mistakes , I see three who have traveled in the TARDIS , I see three people who care deeply for the health , safety and well being of a young blonde , and you know what else I see?" The Master pauses to look at Rose _"I see my prize and the doctor's weakness."_ Rory and Clara stare wide eyed –how can a single man who has never met them already know so much about them? Some of their deepest secrets? Then the doctor speaks up "leave them alone-take me for all I care , whatever you need –I'll help" The doctor surrenders. The master laughs wickedly and the duplicate speaks up "we don't want you or need you – "he struggles to hold Rose down "we already have exactly what we need" , "but you said my weakness?" The doctor looks for an answer "it just makes it harder for you, that is all." The Master speaks up. For a second it is pin drop silence and then the doctor is lunging for the other time lord ready to defend Rose at any cost but instead of running into the Master he rams himself into the duplicate who has handed Rose over to his partner in crime. "you." The doctor stands up and makes eye contact with his mistake , "me" the duplicate waggles his fingers and lifts an eye brow "leave Rose alone –don't think I haven't heard what you put her through" The doctor just stares deep into the brown eyes looking for something , maybe hope , regret , kindness, nothing. There is nothing , "so-who wants to come with?" the Master jokes and corner of his lips move up slightly , then a voice breaks the silence I do." The doctor goes to turn around and complain but a pair of brown eyes stop him from saying a single word , "sweet heart I was kidding-" the Master starts but is all too soon told to "shut up" The brunette walks past the man who was supposedly another version of her doctor and stands still beside Rose. "Clara" Rose gains her attention "don't" Clara holds her hand up beside her hip "I can't let you die, and if –if one of us does , I don't want either of us to be alone." The doctor opens his mouth to reject Clara's choice but the Master beats him "well then , looks like were off" the moment the doctor goes running all four have vanished into thin air leaving him on his knees in pain and misery.

Jack , Mickey , Martha , Sarah Jane , Luke , and Rory are instantly at the doctors side calming him and talking to him and trying to comfort him and create a plan , Jack is red in the face and furious , this wasn't the first time he'd met The Master and nor was it Maratha's. The doctor doesn't even have the ability to get up trying to stifle a sob , so that no one can see how broken he is now , how he has lost all hope and faith and can only think what pain the two of them will suffer and what could become of them. Then someone he hadn't seen in years crouched down to his level and lifted his chin with his finger , blue eyes-brown hair "hey –new man I see" , "Jack Harkness –flirting even with who and when he shouldn't be" the doctor remarks. "where's the TARDIS-I can track their signals from torchwood and follow from there" Jack explains "front yard" the doctor points around the house "let's go-we don't have much time." Jack proceeds to lift the doctor up and leaves Sarah Jane , Luke , Martha , and Mickey to get a hold of the guests ,Rory is quick to follow behind and Off the three men were.

"well , well ,well" The Master and the duplicate grin "Clara Oswin Oswald , and Rose Marion Tyler" The Master slithers as if tasting the names to see how they feel on his tongue "shut up and get on with it" Rose snaps "ooh just like you said – feisty!" The Master looks to the duplicate clapping his hands "who are you?" Clara conjures up the courage to ask , "The Master , friendly foe of the doctor and a time lord" he winks. "what-no , There are no Time Lords , his race died out years ago" Rose refused to believe that The Master was what he said. Clara examined the room they were in , She assumed it must have been on a spaceship of some sorts and the room was cement and some-interesting , weapons and what she could assume were some form of torture tables were in center her heart rate fastened and a lump in her throat began to form , they had no way out of the room either –unless the door was invisible. "do you want to feel?" the Master questioned Rose as he walked closer to her to the point where he had backed her up against a wall "stay away from me" Rose tensed , The Master pushed against her and soon had both hands on either side of her pressing against the frozen grey all. "go ahead" he nodded "why?" Rose's eyes flickered up to his and immediately she regretted having to see the stone glare he was giving her. "you don't believe me" The Master smirked –"go ahead" he repeated grabbing her hand to place it on each heart. He walked away leaving Rose with multiple questions lingering in her mind "what do you want with us-well her?" Clara spoke up glancing back at the now very confused Rose "both of you I can use against the doctor , but Rose -0h she's special , If I can get the badwolf in her to form again she can help me control the universe as well as be _ mine_" The Master explained , as soon as he said _mine_ Clara swore she had seen the duplicate give a dirty look. "And what do you get out of this?" Clara looked to the duplicate with brown messy hair and honey eyes who was wearing a rather 'dark' outfit "me? I get to be a time lord again" he smiled "that's it –you don't want anything else?" she tilted her head knowing there must've been more.

The Master turned awaiting an answer "That's it" he blinked thinking Clara didn't notice the small peak he gave to Rose, who was still standing behind her. "well!" The Master walked towards Clara grabbing her arm and pulling her to a table and sitting her down, she watched as the duplicate made his way over to Rose who flinched as he grabbed her arm and brought her over to the table next to Clara's. "let's get started!" The Master put his hands down on the end of the wooden table , "what are you going to – to do to us?" Clara stuttered As The Master and the duplicate worked to lay them down "this one sure can talk" the Master rolled his eyes. "If you must know-we're going to _examine_ you-see what you can withstand", The duplicate looked at Rose and brushed his hand over the top of her head moving the hair out of her face "don't touch me" Rose hissed , a look of pain and rejection flashed in the duplicates eyes as he walked away and pressed a button-disappearing from the room , Clara titled her head to make eye contact with Rose "I'm sorry" Rose mouthed "it's okay-I made this decision" Clara whispered as the two girls prepared for the worst.

The two men and Time lord entered the TARDIS and within a second the doctor was fumbling with buttons and levers and the coordinates well Jack and Rory stared at the changes the doctor had made to the console room. "you've changed it" Rory said a bit disgusted "to bad" the doctor shot back not having to look at the face Rory was making. "oh-I'm Rory" Rory held his hand to shake Jack's and introduced himself "well hello there, Jack-Jack Harkness" Jack replied cheekily "don't!" the doctor rolled his eyes and Rory scrunched his face in confusion well Jack turned around to complain but was stopped by a hand being held up. Soon they were at the Torchwood base and off again in search of Rose and Clara. Rory stood with Jack and the doctor listening to them bicker about things , when a scream came from down the hallway that lead to old rooms "doctor?" Rory spoke "do you have another companion on board? " Rory asked curious. "don't think so" The doctor didn't even look up , not even a few seconds later a young women with flaming red hair and a Scottish accent was running into the console room with a look of panic on her face , "Amy?" Rory felt every emotion strike him "Rory" she squinted her eyes like she was about to cry. "Rory! I-I-I don't know, I'm so stupid -I just I'm stupid –but I , I just I'm sorry!" "Amy!" The doctor looked up as white as a sheet , "you were gone –I couldn't get you , how did you get here?" The doctor took out his sonic to scan her "it was a set up-Adam was a set up – everything was! , someone named the Master.." Amy said out of breath well Rory helped her sit down on the pilot chair. "wait-Rory. Why are you here?" "long story.." "oh Jack!" The doctor perked up "Rose explained everything over the phone" Jack stopped him. "okay , Rory –let me explain-"Rory stopped her putting up his hands " I understand Amy it's fine-" "no it isn't, I shouldn't have left you-I was confused and tired and stupid and just I wanted-""to explore and have an adventure , | know and it's okay –you can do that now." Rory finished her sentence "why are you so calm about this" Amy stitched her brows in wonder "oh-" Jack realized what Amy didn't know and the doctor gave him a quick glance as in to say "don't. "Rory?" Amy said his name, Rory stayed silent. "we're here" The doctor broke the silence after a good ten minutes and led the three humans out of the TARDIS.

By the end of it Rose was sore and felt terrible, she'd wished Clara had never come along –this was her fault , she should never have took the risk o jumping through the cracks but the thing was she would never have met Rory , never have seen Jack or Sarah or Mickey or even had the chance to see her best friend again , and she would never had seen the doctor again. She heard Clara breath a shaky breath , it was just them now and she had bruises up and down her legs , she wondered why the duplicate had left –you'd think he would've loved another shot to get at her. Rose stayed silent she was sick and tired and had no intention of talking to anyone and after listening to her own screams and Clara's she was sick with herself. There was blood on her dress she knew that , and Clara's cheeks were stained with tears she had apologized more than once but Clara would just tell her it wasn't her fault ,every time. There was a sound that broke her concentration though something like the turn of a handle and when she turned her head she could just make out the bowtie and tweed jacket "doctor" she squeaked "Rose-Clara" she heard his voice crack and in through a hole in the wall followed three other people one who was a female and she didn't recognize but the more she thought about it, it was a pretty good description of Rory's –Amy! "Where are they?" Rory spoke as he undid her restraints "no clue" Rose replied. She sat up and wrapped herself around Rory "I'm sorry" Rose mumbled "for what" Rory looked at her "for being me" Rose looked down sadly "well I'm glad your you and not someone else" Rory brought her eyes back up his and smiled at her. "why did they want you?" The doctor started questioning her "Badwolf-apparently , they could get that working again and I would have the ability to help them control the world ..as well as be theirs" Rose finished. The doctor gave an intense glare and Rose knew what he was thinking. "doctor-I think , the duplicate is different.." Rose spoke but the doctor just came back with "no he's just acting Rose , lets get out of here." Rose winced as Rory picked her up like a princess which only brought back memories of the doctor carrying her up to the flat , The doctor did the same with Clara and then they were off , Amy and Jack followed behind guarding for the Master and the duplicate.

"they'll coming looking" The doctor warned them , "I'm surprised we were so easy to find" Rose acknowledge the fact. Clara stayed quiet and then Rory leaned into to kiss Rose well she wrapped her arms around him , the doctor watched disgusted and Amy watched in horror, they were stopped before they could reach the TARDIS and Rose was grabbed from Rory and held by the duplicate "leave her alone!" Rory snapped "let her go." The doctor commanded , Jack reached for a gun and held it up to the duplicate . "why should I?" the Master quizzed them "why is she so important doctor?" "look how I've played this out for you-Amy's back and there's Rory , now you have Clara again and oh look! If you have Rose what use is she? , Rory may love her but we all know where his heart truly lies , and you have a new companion I'm sure she's a fine replacement-" "give her back!" The doctor snarled. The argument went on until the doctor finally broke , sitting on his knees "I'm sure you've said it before doctor! Why is she so important why do you need her? why should I let her go if I can use her against you?" "because-"

The doctor knew Rory might hate him –but Rory had Amy again didn't he?

But would Rose want to be with Rory still? "Come on" The master snickered

"I love her..I love her with both my hearts more then space and time and she's not yours or anyone else's because she's also been my Rose- to me at least and I don't care what she thinks because she knows..."

"I love her."

***TBC***

**Authors note: ... okay so This ship as you can tell is going a bit doctor/Rose but if he have a really good argument and good reasons why this should be Rose/Rory still , please –entertain me with your trial ;) anyways ..wo0w. that took awhile were you surprised and shocked?-many plot twists yes I know! please review and favourite and follow , if there are mistakes –sue me I'm just a teenager , sorry it's not perfect. -Lex **


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: your kidding right? XD ughhhhhh this is becoming difficult ..so Amy's back and I'm not really sure where this chapter is going but be warned ...**

_Previously;_

"_I love her..I love her with both my hearts more than space and time and she's not yours or anyone else's because she's always been my Rose- to me at least and I don't care what she thinks because she knows..."_

"_I love her."_

Rose was held back by the duplicate. Breathing in and out slowly, this man was different, this man looked different, this man seemed different, this man wore different clothes, this man wasn't a man, he was different.

She couldn't let it go , she watched as someone with a different face begged on his knees for them to let her go , she watched as the man cried his love for her –not caring what anyone was going to say. She didn't know him-she thought she did, but she didn't, and for that ... it was never going to happen. She would never leave Rory for this man, he had Clara and he needed to move on, everyone would be gone at one point and she didn't want him to watch her die, she wasn't going to die today though –if she did this –she could change things, she could reconsidered Bad Wolf but would change the entire plan and that would be that. "Let her go, and I'll reconsider destroying you!" the doctor's voice echoed around the room and everyone had formed into a line side by side behind him. The Master just laughed and Rose could feel the duplicates fingers tighten on her arms , "now or never" she thought , "I'll do it!" she let out and she could hear gasps and saw the doctor stare at her in anger and horror , she heard the duplicate question "what?" behind her. The Master turned around applauded her "and that my friend's, is how you break her." "No!" Rory's voice broke and he was rushing to her side but two guards' in full black suits and helmets popped out of thin air and were holding him on each arm centimetres away from her, they were face to face. "Rose!" he whined, She just looked at him trying to hold back her tears "Rose –you promised!" he watched as she sat in silence , she tried to remember every detail of his face-just in case , he spoke "you promised!-you would never leave .. you said you would take me with you!-", "I know" She spoke softly the tears starting to take over.

"Please-"Rory begged "no..." she shook her head looking down "Rose!" "no Rory!" she shot her gaze back up to his , out of the corner of her eye she could see Jack , Amy , Clara , And the doctor being held back by another two pairs of guard's , The doctor was trying to shove past but they were holding him down."Give them a couple minutes" The Master waved his hand at the duplicate. The duplicate dropped Rose forcing her forward, the guards let go of Rory letting him drop to his knees.

Rose tumbled forward letting Rory catch her, she held his face in her hands still holding back her sobs "please Rose" he whimpered , she watched as the look flashed in his eyes, the look he carried when they had first met four years ago , the lost puppy , broken down and alone, she didn't want him to be alone. "Rory" she fumbled with her hands to get his attention, she didn't want him to look away-especially if-if, she didn't want to think about it. "Amy-you-you have Amy" she tried to smile in hopes that he would realize how lucky he was –he had Amy back. She knew eventually that if Amy stayed he would go running back to her and drop Rose like that, so this was the best thing she could think of, they could both be happy-in a way.

"no-Rose" he grinded his teeth, his stare hollow and sad "sh-she's not you." He looked at her waiting for some form of response, "she's better than me..." Rose finally admitted how she had been feeling from the beginning , she loved Rory but she knew –Amy would always have a place in his heart and she had to tell him , because now might have been the last time she could. Rory didn't move he grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear "she is not better then you-both of you are important...but you-I don't just want you. I need you." He came back to sit in front of her, "Rory-" "that's the truth Rose-you can't change the truth" , 'I love you Rory Williams" Rose sighed , Rory pulled two rings out of his pocket and handed one to her. "I Love you, Rose Williams" They slipped the rings onto each other's index finger and the duplicate came up behind Rose and crouched down to their level. "Rose, I'm going to have to inject you with this-it's a chemical that will put you to sleep..it will help during the process" the duplicate explained "okay" Rose nodded as she shed a couple silent tears, he reached for her arm and she flinched a little but he was graceful as he did it. Rose turned to see the doctor wide eyed and panicked, shaking his head as he watched the needle slip in and get pulled out, Rory let her lay in his lap as he cradled her. He bent over and pressed his lips to hers pressing a hand lightly to her stomach, her gaze lingered around the room as he pulled away and her head fell back, as she did she could hear the yelling of the doctor "Rose!"

When she awoke the room was pitch black and she couldn't tell if maybe she had gone blind well they had been working on her or if they were testing her. She wiggled her fingers which were stiff and then her hands, there were no restraints, they were testing her. Rose pulled herself up as every bone in her body ached and ever muscle was tense and sore. She leaned back against the cold stone wall and felt with her hands what she had been laying on. It was a metal surface that she assumed was something similar to a gurney , she didn't know how long she had been there but she couldn't understand what was going on until a light started shining from across the room. Being her, she was curios enough that she only got up to get a bit closer , it was like the cracks in the walls she had seen years ago , but what was worse was the man who crawled out of the crack.

The duplicate. Rose stared, didn't move didn't budge –something made her a bit calmer around him "what the hell are you doing here?" she glared at him as his brown eyes met hers ,"Rose-I have to make this quick-I'm not who you think , so hear me out, whatever you do-you have to trust the duplicate –you have to! For everyone!-for me, for Clara, For Rory for the baby." "What!" she watched as the light got brighter and it seemed as though it had swallowed him whole, She spun around wildly looking for a sign somewhere but the room came to be dark again and she could only make out a figure in the corner of the room. "who-who's there" she stuttered "I'm not afraid of you!" she tried to lie , she recognized the long body as it walked closer to her and then a light was shining on him , like a spotlight. The doctor, not her doctor-but the new doctor, the one who proceeded to make her love him when she really didn't know him-the new him. "You should be" he watched her as she tripped backwards a bit standing right against the end of the metal gurney, Rose gave him a concerned look, what did he just say? "Pardon" she half whispered out of fear "you-should be" he repeated. "Should be what?" she catechized, "afraid" he grinned as he took long strides towards her and something in her was urging her to run-but where? She did the opposite and froze; her head throbbed as he grabbed her arms and pushed her down against the cold surface holding himself against her. "Stop." She gritted her teeth, "Stop what?" he grinned moving one hand up her left thigh to the button of her jeans, "stop this!" she commanded as he fiddled with the waist of her jeans. "I love you Rose" he smiled and She made the move to kick and push him off but he grabbed her hair and slammed her back down, he pressed his face close to her "I love you, Rose" he nudged her ear and hissed _"My Rose."_

The five of them, in a dark red room, one couch, two chairs, and a sonic screwdriver-and of course, the door was wood. Rory watched as the doctor paced back and forth in front of them, Amy sat on one of the chairs next to Jack and Clara was laying on the couch beside Rory breathing shaky breaths, "Jack!" The doctor looked up "vortex manipulator?" he questioned, Jack nodded "gimme" The doctor held out his hand. "uhh-" Jack looked confused "what happened to-" "it's Rose!" The doctor glared. "Okay then" Jack fiddled in his pockets pulling out the black device shaped like a watch but much thicker with a cover. "it's shorted out" Jack looked at the device in the doctors hand and back up to his face "no problem" the doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and walked to another corner of the room playing around pressing buttons every so often, Rory got up and walked to another corner to be a bit more alone , he slumped down against the wall ,pushed his legs out , and crossed his arms. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again a certain fiery red head was walking towards him, she sat beside him and turned her head to make conversation "what was that?" she asked, "what was what Amy?" he said a bit to harsh "you and the blonde" she rolled her eyes "me and the blonde-the blonde has a name" Rory replied "well what was that" Amy crossed her arms. Rory looked away, "something like, goodbye" he got out.

Amy moved closer to him as to embrace him and brought her lips closer to his, Rory pushed her back "don't" Rory retorted "excuse me?" Amy came back offended "did you miss all that-me and Rose?" Rory looked at her trying to see some expression of realisation or sadness take over her "we're married though" she stitched her eye brows, Rory laughed "not according to the divorce papers that were handed in-4 years ago!" Rory shot back. Amy turned pale and looked away, Rory looked to where the doctor was standing and then noticed the three other people in the room other than him and Amy had been staring at them. The doctor looked a bit heartbroken at the two of them but Rory wished he stop looking at him like that...him and Amy were over. That. Was. That. "So you're married to Rose then?" Amy asked quietly "yea..." Rory admitted "no-"The doctor began "the wedding was stopped" he tried to argue "no doctor, we got eloped. We still had the wedding though because my parents wanted it and we've been married for seven months, we just, didn't put the rings on until today ...the papers are signed and everything. "Seven months?" the doctor stiffened, Rory nodded his head "oh..." The doctor looked away and turned around, pressed a couple buttons and disappeared from the room.

Rose snapped open her eyes , she was staring at a white ceiling and then the duplicates face was above her "hey" he said softly and she shook flailing to get of the metal table rolling off and landing on the tile floor. "whoa!" he said as he rushed to her aid grabbing her arm lightly and lifting her up "y-you, you told me to trust you –in my dream" she explained, "good" he smiled and sat her back down on the table as he went to a drawer to pull out something that Rose couldn't identify "why?" she lowered an eye brow as he walked back. "Because , I'm not who you think" he smiled "you're the duplicate" she stated "I found this place and knew what was going on , I over her Bad Wolf and joined in –I know what happened...I'm sorry Rose- I didn't think all this would be so hard. She scrunched her forehead in confusion and curiosity, "what d'ya mean?" she looked at him waiting for his answer "I'm not the duplicate, he only has my face-but I promise ... I'm not him." Rose knew it! This man was different-from the start –that's why he left-that as why he was just a bit more gentle with her "doctor" she made a hesitant smile 'doctor who?" he raised an eye brow and then smiled his gorgeous smile, she jumped up and ran at him slamming herself into him, she was a bit terrified of the face but he wasn't giving her that evil wicked smile, 'where's the duplicate?" Rose's voice muffled into his black shirt "gone-gone far away...where he can't get you." "how did you make up that lie?" he pushed her back at shoulders length "about the master and duplicate and baby-how did you know about the master?", "I had heard something about it from Martha before you left me and the duplicate on the beach , the doctor made a face of realisation " I see...so this baby-it's-" the doctor gulped "mine?" , Rose looked down slow to answer "yea..." she walked back and laid down on the table. "I'm terrible" Rose closed her eyes and a tear escaped "no, no!-no you're not, your Rose , and your beautiful , and you make mistakes –we all do" The doctor reassured her, "that dream you had Rose , anything in it that you saw was a warning –that's why I was in it" Rose opened her eyes to look at him before he did the final testing , she thought about what she had see-that couldn't happen –could it? She closed her eyes again and listened to his words, she was going to become Bad Wolf again.

When Rose awoke , the place was destroyed and Rory was carrying het back to the TARDIS , he smiled at her lightly "oh thank god" Rory sighed , "what happened" she asked , "Bad Wolf" The doctor in a trench coat said behind her "your still here" she smiled "I have to leave...I'm proud of you , I love you but this is what I want for you" he kissed her forehead nodded at Rory and made a strange face at the present doctor. Rose saw a look of disgust from the man in the bow tie as her doctor walked away to another TARDIS across the room. At least her doctor could accept that she was moving on , they entered the TARDIS and she was rushed down to the medical bay and laid down "I feel terrible" she whined . "I know" Rory rubbed her forehead with his thumb the doctor took a syringe "what are you doing' Rose looked at him nervously "Rose..." Rory grabbed her attention, she lifted her head to look at him "the baby..you have to have it now-time lord births are different" Rory explained, Rose's breathe hitched she had no idea what to expect but everything went black and the next thing she knew she woke up to the sound of faint crying-not hers but an infants, there was no one in the room but the doctor who pushed her down when she tried to sit up "what are you doing' she glared at him "that babies mine right?" he stared at her "yes" she assured him "I love you Rose-you know that , I always will , I love other people to but I won't forget the love I have for you" the thought came to her this was like her dream "whatever your thinking , don't!" she said through a clenched jaw "what" he scrunched his face up and lifted back up "I-I just wanted you to know..", "oh" she huffed.

Rory came in with the 5 pound baby and placed it in her arms "it's a girl" Rory laughed Rose smiled brightly not caring for the noticeably jealous doctor staring at them –the happy couple "what do you want to name her?" Rose looked up to Rory. Rory looked to the doctor and back to Rose "Donna Ozwin Tyler" he laughed and she handed Donna back to him, it was all good until rose felt something sharp in the right side of her chest she flinched as stood up holding her chest "what's wrong" Rory reacted "nothing-just –sharp pain" she explained "what?" the doctor looked up rushing and catching Rose who fell forward, she screamed from pain and dizziness. Everyone who wasn't in the room soon rushed in and the doctor was holding a blacked out Rose, "what's wrong with her doctor?" Rory demanded an answer "I'm finding that out!' he yelled back as Clara held her hand and they put her on the table well Jack worked along and Rory tried to comfort the baby, Amy stood from afar watching the team struggle to save the women who had just saved Amy's life and didn't even remember it, Amy breathed and exhaled deeply and walked over "how can help?" she provided assistance and worked along until Rose as breathing properly and not shaking or crying.

"Rose" Rory woke her, he smiled at the sight of her brown eyes "I-" she tried to talk "Rose?" The doctor walked in, "Rory do you-" "you can" Rory answered the doctors question before he'd even finished "What!" Rose was in panic mode

"You have umm , two hearts."

**Authors note: This is your last chance! Rory/Rose Doctor/Rose, it's leaning Rory/Rose right now , wow! Lots of plots twist again XD and I hope I didn't make you cry (too much) sorry if I made Amy I seem like a bitch , I love Amy I don't mean to make her seem like that. Anyways please review-I love when you review ;) and follow and favourite , I'm not sure when this story is going to end but I assume soon ;( oh well , let me know what you thought? And I apologize for errors I always seem to miss a few unfortunately. – have a wonderful day!- Lex 3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: I apologize –last chapter was rushed but I usually I update fairly fast but obviously I haven't so hopefully there will be a bit of an explanation throughout this chapter and relationship(and ships of the sort) will get resolved and concluded or who knows ... maybe this is the last chapter or I'll leave it with a cliff hanger?! ;) Well, see you at the end.**

In. Out. In. Out, breathing, in and out –relax that's all she can do to help herself, Rose sits on the examination table–not that she needs to have any more tests done. They are unnecessary now, even after she refused to believe it ...this couldn't be happening to her. The metal door clicked and in walked Rory, she watched as his legs carried him to her and he continued to take her hands in his, Rose could feel the slight shaking of his hands and when she connected eyes with him he turned his head away and stared at the floor. "Rory...you understand-that-" Rose spoke not sure of what words to choose as she paused, Rory rubbed the ring on her finger half smiling, his left hand made its way to the right side of her chest feeling the slow pulse. "It's okay-if you ...if you want-" "-don't" Rose cut in, Rory released her hand and let his arms fall to his sides , "just...don't" Rose looked away as Rory walked out of the room and the metal door clicked closed.

Rory exited the room Rose had been in for hours, the doctor watched as he held a slight hunch in his walk and pressed against a wall across from the door. Rory squeezed his hand slamming it against the wall and pressing his forehead to the cold surface. The doctor was hesitant as he took the few steps towards the door and placed his hand against a silver pad next to it, the door slid open with a click and he entered the room. Rose was across from him dangling her legs over the edge of the table, "Rose" he coughed "what do you want?" she mumbled in response, "to apologize, Rose – I" the doctor grumbled not sure what to say. "You don't have to say sorry for anything" Rose eyed him "obviously this isn't your fault. "Yes it is, the man who made you this was still me- and I didn't know that this was going to be the effect" The doctor explained "I know, you don't want this-but it's for the best, and Donna-"The doctor thought back to his and Rory's conversation about the baby, how Rory had chosen the name the doctor picked out. He quickly came back from his thoughts and continued "Donna," he gulped "she's..' he couldn't bring it out , knowing that this was his child, it hurt him to tell her but this was the consequence it was her own fault and that was the truth. "She's a time lady...like me..." Rose finished his thoughts; "you know very well that I cannot and will not take the blame for that" The doctor looked up to see a guilty look from Rose as she looked away from him. "I know" she accepted, "I can't change this either, I cannot undo anything-if it weren't for Bad Wolf- for me changing you... we would all be dead." The doctor tried to move closer to her but was stopped by the blonde's harsh words "yea, not even you could've saved the day could you? Instead you risked me-you affected everyone I knew, it's your fault I'm like this then, right? It's your fault that I had to change, but because it was you that changed me you get the idea that you should take responsibility for saving everyone?" Rose questioned him.

The doctor stepped back appalled at what she said, "that's not-"he tried to convince her that she had the wrong idea but she wouldn't bother to listen. "That's what it sounded like to me" she shot, "Rose! Hear me out, give be a minute to explain things to you" The doctor begged. Rose jumped off the table and started towards the sliding door, but was shocked when a pair of hands grabbed her and pushed her against a wall next the silver pad, "Listen Rose." The doctor growled trying hard to hold back his rage that she couldn't give him a single moment to express himself to her. He wasn't trying to hurt her but he only focused on what he needed to say as his fingers dug into her silk skin, "You're like me now , you can't change that , I can't change that , and so is you daughter, Rose Tyler, you're a time lady, I am a time lord ,and so is our baby. I'm sorry I can't 'fix' this, but this is how it is-you died in the process to become this and there's no going back. Ever. So you can either stay here with me and forget Rory and I'll send him off with Amy, I can wipe his memory for you , I'll do anything Rose , or you can leave and forget Clara. Or either let Donna stay here or take her with you, but I'm warning you, it won't be easy." The doctor got his answer with a kick to the groin and a hard Tyler slap as Rose slammed her other hand to the silver pad and the door slid open and closed with a click. "It's Williams!" her words were faint.

Rory watched as his wife exited the room and looked around with a disappointed and furious expression, "where's my baby?" she said as she crossed her arms "down the hall with Amy and Clara on the door to your right" Rory replied, Rose stalked down and threw the door open eye's glowing gold. Clara and Amy sat next to each other chatting well Clara rocked Donna back and forth, Rose slowly walked across the room and fell to her knees and watched as Clara placed her baby-her baby into her Arms, she stayed quiet as she rocked her child back and forth not paying attention to anyone else in the room. She was a bit surprised when Amy's warm hand was placed on her shoulder, she looked up to see wide green eyes watching her 'you saved my life, thank you" Amy watched as Rose looked at her oddly "I did?" she questioned "yea...you did" Amy smiled. Rose wouldn't remember but Amy felt that she should know, "thank you for everything' Amy said again "I don't even remember what I did though" Rose furrowed her brows "you saved Rory after I walked away, if it weren't for you, he wouldn't be happy" Amy smiled as a tear fell down her cheek. Rose placed a hand on Amy's and smiled "its okay any one would run away to have this life...thank you for letting him save me" Rose gave something of a sobbing laugh.

Rose looked to Clara who could almost read her thoughts as she knew where Rose was going, she leaned down to hug one of the bravest people she had ever known and whispered into her ear "Bad Wolf, Rose –you are the same in my eyes, You saved us Rose and I hope to see you again someday" Rose squeezed tighter with her one arm at Clara's encouraging words. After another twenty minutes or so Rory entered the room "Rose" he said weakly, Rose turned around with her tongue tipped grin and quickly handed Donna to Amy and picked herself up off her knee's, she turned around running toward the tear streaked man and crashed into him locking her lips with his she smiled, "I love you" Rory said between their lips, Rose giggled, she hadn't felt this good in weeks. This was right, this was what she wanted, a life with Rory, no matter what.

"Rose" Rory said as she let go and stepped back holding his hand "what about me, your A-" he began "I don't care. Rory, nothing is stopping me from being with you. Not this time, you found me, and you saved me and I owe you everything and if that means watching you grow old then so be it, I love you that's all that matters and I promised I wouldn't leave you, will you let me stay? Will you forgive me?" Rose blinked trying to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Rose...of course" Rory laughed and picked her up in a hug spinning her around. The doctor walked in with a plain look and stayed silent, Rose grabbed Donna and said a few things to Amy and Clara "I hope to see you again" both of them giggled , Rory said his goodbye's to Clara and then hugged Amy "thank you" he smiled and then walked to Rose.

Soon all five of them and the baby were standing by the console as the TARDIS materialized and they were back at the old brick house not too far from the city where Donna could play and grow, Rose smiled as she stepped on the ground where she could spend the rest of Rory's life with him she sent Rory inside with Donna and watched as the doctor stepped out and walked towards her. She straightened her posture and let him speak "Rose, when it happens, find me." The doctor smiled, Rose knew what he was saying and smiled back "don't let Clara get hurt, and...I will' she replied and kissed him on the cheek. He watched the one woman he loved above all the rest walk away from him for someone else but he knew there would be a day when he would see her again, she was Bad Wolf and she was Rose, and she saved him, but he would tell her that in a time far away.

Rose and Rory lived together until his time and Rose never left his side, he was able to be a father for the blonde girl with bright green eye's who had the attitude of Amy and smart mouth of Donna and the kindness of Rose along with the imagination of Clara, she was perfect to them and one day she would learn the truth.

It had been fifteen years for Rose but for the doctor and Clara only some years had passed, The doctor sat reading in the library well Clara had her morning shower and then out of nowhere a bright light was building around the fireplace and the doctor couldn't be anything but confused and curious. He had seen this light before somewhere and then it hit him "Bad wolf" he mouth as the two blondes, one with green eyes and the other brown, appeared in front of him. "Hello doctor" the older blonde breathed "d-dad?" The younger one gasped in question, tears in her eyes the doctor stared stunned as his book fell to the ground.

**Authors note: well... not everything was quite resolved but its finished , I'm bit sad to end it but I loved writing this , it's only my second fanfiction but I hope you enjoyed and sorry this last chapter was bit short also reviews and follows and favs are loved thank you! I'm sorry if there are any errors I always miss a few unfortunately , oh well anyways I'll writing something else soon-I could continue this but I'm not sure.-Lex 3 **


End file.
